A New Life
by animefan018
Summary: When Chiro, an Orphan believes that his life will always be painful and there is no use in living, he discovers a lost secret that may change his life for the better.
1. Tortured

**Tortured **

I decided to make my own version on how Chiro meets the Hyper Force. I'll be making a lot of these so enjoy!

-------------

His eyes slowly fluttered opened to see a hazy unclear image that he knew all too well.

He closed them once more and waited for a few minutes as his head cleared.

'_Why do I always end up here everyday?_' The young beaten-up teen asked himself. It was clear that the two school bullies had gotten him yet again for the 15th time that month; and counting.

He slowly opened his eyes once more to find his vision clearer.

The boy was lying on the cold gray-red concrete floor of the trashed side of the school. Old crumbled up newspapers flew away in the wind and cans rolled by making the clinking metal noise. All of these things he knew all too well; but he just couldn't lie there all day. Especially if the teachers found him; boy what trouble he'd be in now.

The raven haired boy slowly turned on his back only to feel a rush of pain shoot through his entire body and shut his eyes immediately. He could feel the broken ribs sift about and knew he was in no condition to sit up. So he opened his frail glazed blue eyes and faced the darkened cloudy sky.

'I guess when BT and Glenny said that they were going to make up for the loss of time they weren't kidding.' He thought to himself as he felt blood run down his check.

You'd think that a teacher or a security guard would see the broken boy and immediately rush to his aid; but that's where you're wrong.

Somehow, BT and Glenny persuaded the teachers to believe that he hurt myself to try and get rid of all the painful memories of my past. They even got the grounds keeper to believe that!

Chiro closed his eyes again to see what happened to him clearly.

_The lone teen sat on a rusty old swing that no one even dared to go next to. There, the boy stared absently into the multicolored sand below him._

_BT and Glenny, the two school bullies, who ditched the other day, approached the figure on the swing._

'_Hey dip stick!" Glenny yelled into Chiro's pale ear. His head shot up like a rocket only to feel someone shove him off the swing and taste the sand in which he was mesmerized in. _

_He slowly opened his eyes and got on his hands and knees. Chiro could see two shadows hovering over him, like he was an ant and they were giants. _

_His eyes shut immediately. "Please, go away." He whispered with his weak and hoarse voice._

"_You're telling us to leave?!" Glenny shouted. "We were going to go easy on you but now you'll get double the pounding to make up for the lost time!" He chuckled._

_A great pain shot through Chiro as he felt someone kick him very harshly into his gut. He fell to his side and quickly grasped his stomach._

_All he heard was laughter not only from them, but from all the other kids around them._

_The teen felt someone kick him in the back of his head before his world went black._

And now he was here. Everyday when they decide to beat him up, he was thrown to this side and people took pictures laughing at him.

The 7th hour bell rang and he could hear the student's footsteps as they rushed to their next class.

He couldn't miss science again, no way. That was his favorite class in which he had a 130% in and a teacher that actually cared for him.

Chiro slowly sat up, ignoring the pain. He then crawled to the gate where he found a nice walking stick before he stood up with the help of the fence.

Slowly making his way into the building, he heard people whisper as they walked by; looking at him weirdly as if he was an outcast.

Chiro just faced the ground and limped all the way to room 904.

The teen opened the door to find his teacher at his desk and all the students go quiet.

Mr. Palmfree looked up from his document to see the torn up teen.

He jumped up from his desk and went outside of the room to have a word with his favorite student.

Of course, when Mr. Palmfree figured out that BT and Glenny had gotten to him during lunch, he looked down in disappointment.

Chiro so wished that he wouldn't send him to the nurse; she was a cold hearted person that made the kids, especially Chiro, even sicker then before.

But all he did was tell him to take his seat and fix it back at the orphanage.

The rest of the day went by and when school ended, Chiro found himself speed walking away from BT and Glenny.

They tortured him whenever they could, but after school, they rarely caught him. Chiro knew the city way better than anyone else in that town and could navigate quickly through it; giving him the advantage.

In no time, he made it back in one piece; well sort of.

The minute he walked in, the others fell silent and quickly walked out of the room. Chiro sighed and headed to his own little bed and got changed. He was fixing his shirt when he made a wrong movement and he felt the sifting of his ribs again before darkness took him again.

The next time Chiro opened his eyes, he was on his bed with a nurse standing over him.

She had short black curly hair that pounced up and down everywhere she moved. She wore a brown dress and a maid apron upon that.

Looks, however, are deceiving. As this girl looks harmless to all, she was actually one of the worst in that place. She cared deeply for everyone else, but not Chiro. The nurse always said something wasn't right with him and they should kill him before he does try and do something.

Like right now she was giving him a disgusted look of rejection that didn't seem too friendly what so ever. In her hand was a shot that made Chiro tremble all over.

If he could move, he would run away. But the nurse must have given him something that made him in no control of himself.

The nurse went to Chiro's side and injected the fluid into Chiro's vain and once again his vision went black.

-------

**Author's Note:**

Well, here is the first chapter! Hope you liked it!


	2. Taking a Leap of Faith

**Taking a Leap of Faith…**

Chiro slowly opened his eyes to see the sun shining in his window. The beds of the orphanage were neatly made and it seemed as if the other kids were long gone.

'That shot must of knocked me out for a the whole night!' He said to himself before looking at the clock.

He nearly jumped up in fear as he saw that it was already 6:50 am.

"I'm going to be late for school!"

The teen ran to his end of the bed to his chest and quickly took his school uniform out.

He had forgotten his broken rib as he slipped his other shirt off and felt it sift.

Falling to the floor grasping his stomach, the nurse walked in.

"Hey Boy! What are you doing?!" She walked up to him. "You're supposed to be at school! – Should I tell the head master?"

Chiro looked at her with painful fiery eyes as his anger swelled up.

A gust of a powerful yet unknown wind flew through the air around them; startling the nurse.

Chiro quickly calmed down and used the bed post to help him stand back up.

The nurse looked around in fear to see if a window was opened, but found them all closed. She knew well that strange things like that happened when he got mad and when she accused him. But every time she brought it up, the nurse couldn't prove it.

Chiro began putting his school shirt on when he felt a hard slash on his back that sent him flying forward to the ground again.

He slowly turned his head to see the nurse turn around and slowly take her leave holding what looked like a belt.

"Hurry on or you'll be late. – But I'm still telling the head master of what you've done."

'_What I've done?! I didn't do anything!_' He yelled to himself before continuing putting on his shirt.

He could feel the damage the belt had done but ignored it as he put his back pack on and ran out the door.

------

His school was a fair distance away but would still take about 15 minutes to get there.

Chiro looked at one of the big clocks in the city to see it was 7:04.

He didn't have fifteen minutes and he knew that; but for some reason, he trudged on.

As he passed the everyday citizens, they looked away immediately; save for a selected few. Like Ma and Pa. They always waved at him and greeted him warmly while spending the day there. However, he didn't have time to stop and say hello. In fact, he continued to run to school and when his rib began hurting, he held his stomach in place.

By the time Chiro got to the school gated, it was 7:14 and the minute bell rang.

He ran through the rushing crowds and attempted to make it to his first hour; but the janitor was mopping and purposely wet an area where Chiro would pass by causing him to slip and slide. Chiro crashed into some lockers and felt his rib scratch the inside of his stomach and groaned in pain.

His eyes began to turn red as the janitor started laughing.

He didn't have time to get up when the final bell rang. The janitor grabbed the back of Chiro's collar and pulled him up harshly.

"Go to SWEEP!" He yelled before dropping the poor boy and laughed.

Chiro looked down sadly before slowly getting up and doing what he was told.

-----

The day just kept on getting better and better until lunch time; the hour Chiro feared most.

He looked around cautiously through the glass door of the cafeteria to see no bullies in sight. Sighing in relief, he entered and got in the long line of famished students.

Even though he hadn't seen BT and Glenny all day doesn't mean they weren't there. So Chiro looked around suspiciously for any signs of the two. He didn't even notice when people cut in front of him and made the line twice as long.

The hour went by quickly and as soon as Chiro got to the lunch lady to get his food, the bell rang.

Chiro muttered in frustration before following the others to their next class.

Throughout the entire school day, there were no signs of the bullies and when the final bell rang, he was relieved.

Chiro didn't have to worry about being hurt today; at least, that's what he thought.

He began to make his way out of the gate when he felt someone pull him back.

Chiro trembled in fear and turned around to see BT and Glenny.

Glenny laughed at the sight of Chiro's fear. "You thought we were gonna give you a break eh? – Well too bad, cause we ain't!" He gloated while BT let Chiro go.

They both began cracking up at what Glenny said (which really wasn't funny at all; but he thinks it was) that they didn't even notice as Chiro slipped away quietly; however, not soon enough.

"Get him!" Glenny yelled as he noticed their victim escaped and they both took off.

Chiro looked back as he ran with stands of his raven black hair went into his face. _'Good thing they aren't very bright.' _He laughed silently before looking back in front of him

Chiro barely had any time to think as he noticed he veered into the road and a car headed straight for him.

He didn't know what to do and shut his eyes tightly. A sudden action arose within him as he jumped up about three feet in the air as the car drove on by.

BT and Glenny only stared in fascination as the boy gently landed; but soon ran after him again.

Chiro opened his eyes quickly. _'What just happened?' _

"Trying to act tough!" Chiro looked behind him to see the bullies getting close. "Well, we'll show you tough!"

He once again began running still wondering how he just avoided being hit by that car.

Chiro's thoughts were so deep that he didn't even notice as he ran blindly into an alley way with no wall or fence blocking it.

He finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked around furiously.

The bullies were cutting off one exit but the other led into the Savage Lands.

He didn't know what was worse; the bullies or a place that no one even dared to enter?

But there was something about the Savage Lands that always interested him. No one had ever entered that land for years; what was in it now?

Chiro had to take a leap of faith and jumped into the bushes that grew in the Savage Lands. BT and Glenny stopped dead and stared in amazement.

"Did, did he just….." Glenny began.

BT swallowed hard before slowly nodding and saying 'Uh hu.'

--------

Chiro continued to run through the forest and when he was a good distance away, he finally looked back with a grin on his face.

But which way was back? His smile slowly faded as he looked around scared.

He turned all ways to try and hear any sound that immolated from the city; but there was none.

"BT?! –Glenny?!" He yelled into the wilderness.

He knew that even though they liked to beat him up that they would still help Chiro out of the Savage Lands. Like he said, no one on Shugazoom entered this place in a long time, and there must be a good reason.

When no reply came back, he knew that he was too far from the city to hear anyone.

Sighing sadly, he closed his eyes in defeat.

But something kept telling him that he needed to go right. He knew that choosing a random direction was dangerous, but he couldn't figure what else to do. So he trotted along and the day began to end. That's when he discovered an abandoned what-seemed-to-be village.

Chiro looked around in curiously at the torn down hay houses, broken things on the floor, and trash all about. Everything seemed knew enough and the village wasn't faded.

'_What's going on here?_' He asked himself before stopped at a broken baby carriage. '_What could have done this?'_

As if on cue a weird curly yell was heard and Chiro found himself tackled to the ground by a black and white thing.

It felt as if it was made from a type of goo but when Chiro kicked it, it seemed like a real person.

"Get off of me!" He yelled as his anger took him over.

The creature was about to punch Chiro when it suddenly splattered everywhere and a rather huge rock landed beside him.

He sat up in fear and quickly looked around, but nothing else was there.

Chiro sat there for a while before getting back up. He then headed north out of the small village as when a thought occurred to him_. 'Wait; there aren't any bodies or bones, so that means all these people are alive!' _He told himself happily.

His gaze went to the floor as he saw a red soda can on the floor and kicked it some ways ahead of him.

Despite his situation, he smiled and kicked the can again. He just couldn't get enough of it. The teen kicked it more and more and soon, began to enjoy the scenery around him.

Chiro kicked really hard once that it disappeared over some bushes and he heard it hit something metal.

Believing it was a building, he ran to where he kicked the can to only freeze as he saw a giant robot covered in moss towering the sky there.

He didn't know how to react and just slowly walked over to it with his gaze still observing the robot.

Chiro placed a hand on what seemed like a foot when suddenly, there was a swish noise.

Chiro flinched and looked around to see there was an opening now.

"Wait, how did that thing open?" He asked himself out loud before cautiously looking in.

It was too dark to see in, but something seemed to take him over as he walked right in.

The door behind him shut closed and he turned only to see darkness. But he said nothing as both fear and curiosity got the best of him.

Chiro ran his hand against the wall so that he could see where he was going. When the wall curved into a circle, the floor from under him burst wind up and sent Chiro upward in shock that no screams came out.

When he finally felt himself stop, he followed the wall with his hand until there was no wall to follow.

Chiro looked around desperately trying to find it again when he saw five different faint glowing colors behind him.

He could see that there was dust on the surface of whatever it was and wiped the purple glow first.

There he looked in to see something floating in the water. At first, he couldn't make it out, but when he got a closer look……

"A monkey?" He asked in shock. He looked even closer to see that this particular specimen was a robotic monkey with black fur.

"How weird." Chiro muttered as he looked at the others. "Do all of these tubes have robotic monkeys in them?"

He went up to the yellow one and moved some dust away to see that this one was a robotic monkey too; but had golden fur.

Just in case, Chiro checked the remaining tubes to find them filled with different colored monkey in it: Green, red, and blue.

At first, Chiro didn't know what to think. Were they friendly? Were they even alive?

If he wanted to think about this thoroughly, he needed light to see where he was going and what these robots really looked like. So Chiro turned around and searched for any light switch that may be present against the walls.

As he went further along, the feeling of a presence kept bothering him until he finally faced the direction in which he felt it coming from. There he saw a huge lever that was on a small little desk in front of a large blank wall.

Chiro slowly walked up to it and stared at it while debating with himself to either pull it, or leave it alone.

Without even realizing it, his hand was on the lever and he pulled it down.

He felt something deep inside of him wake up fueled with unknown green energy that poured within his body. Every scar, scratch or injury he had burned and ached with fury until Chiro couldn't take it any longer and fell to the ground.

His whole body went numb as he heard five swishes before he fell into unconsciousness.

--------


	3. The Chosen One?

**The Chosen One?**

--------

A gas emerged behind the unconscious teen as the tubes opened to reveal five sleeping robotic monkeys lying on the cold metal floor.

One in which began to stir awake at the feeling of fresh air. His deep yellow eyes slowly opened only to see everything blurry before his vision clear and revealed the silver metal wall before him.

He was very weak and tired, so were all the others; but he knew what his awakening meant and used all his strength to sit up.

He shut his eyes quickly at the sight of light before feeling a sixth presence with them that wasn't normal. No, this presence had a large portion of the power primate in which at first he thought it was his master Xan.

Opening them quickly, he saw not his teacher but what looked like a little boy with raven black hair wearing a red shirt and jeans lying unconscious next to the power switch.

Not believing what he was seeing, he focused more to feel the teen filled with the power primate.

Antauri stared in aw before hearing the movement of one of his other team mates.

The blue simian moved slowly as he felt himself weak as well. It was as if they had been sleeping for over 50 years and didn't get charged at all; at least, that's what he theorized.

Gibson opened his eyes to see blurriness as well before seeing the command center clearly.

'_Who has awakened us?_' He wondered as he slowly sat up as well.

"Gibson?" A deep familiar voice called to him.

"Antauri?!" Gibson smiled.

The scientist heard footsteps before seeing his second in command wobbling over.

"Antauri, who has awakened us?"

Antauri smiled before looking at the teen once more.

Gibson followed his gaze to see the boy as well.

------

Chiro felt himself gain control of his eye lids once more and looked around.

'_Where am I?_' He asked himself and skimmed the area.

'_Oh ya, I'm in that big robot…'_ He tried to move, but felt himself drained and weak.

'_I wonder why I can't move that easily_.' He pondered before remembering that he needed to be back at the orphanage by eight.

He looked at his watch to see it was already 7:31.

Chiro freaked out and was about to get up when he heard a British male voice.

"A boy?! – Are you sure?"

He froze right where he was. Not only did he not know who or what was behind him but it could be one of those black and white things again.

Antauri sat down next to Gibson as he found it hard to stand.

Gibson noticed this immediately and nodded in understanding. "I'm assuming that we are the only two awake?"

Antauri nodded. "The others shall awake soon." He began. "And when they do, we need to see if we can find out who that boy is and if he's okay."

Gibson looked back at the kid. "So, is he-"

------

Chiro couldn't take it any more. He was going to be late and severely punished if he didn't get back 'home' in time. He stood up as the British voice said 'he' and turned to see the tubes opened and three monkeys sleeping while two were awake.

Gibson froze immediately and Antauri turned to see the teen bolt to the orange tube.

"Wait! – We need to talk to you!" He yelled and attempted to stand up. But Chiro already went down the tube and ran out of the robot.

Both Antauri and Gibson went pale in the face as they knew that they had to search the entire city for this boy.

-------

Chiro ran in a random way through the jungle and didn't look back. He didn't know how long he was out for nor if he was imagining the monkeys talking. But whatever happened, he had to wait until he got back to the orphanage to worry about it.

------

Antauri wobbled over to the computer and tried to turn it on; but no success came. "The wires seem to be all messed up." He turned to Gibson. "We have a LOT of repairs to do if we want to find that boy."

"Boy?!" They heard a familiar voice ask out loud. "What boy?!" Sprx asked as he sat up and faced Antauri.

"There was a boy here not to long ago that woke us up."

Sprx smirked. "Give me a break! A boy couldn't have gotten in here all alone. We have the doors locked."

Antauri looked at Sprx firmly. "Even so, a boy did come in here with resubmits of the power primate."

Sprx frowned at the thought, but didn't say anything else on that subject. "So, are the others awake?"

"I am, but Nova and Otto are still asleep." Gibson replied from his tube. He still didn't have the strength to get out yet.

"Well you can cross me off that list Gibson." A feminine voice said as they all saw Nova walk out of her tube like Antauri.

"Hey Nova, long time no see; well except in my dreams." Sprx flirted.

Nova glared at him before smiling. "I'm not going to punch you for that one. But that's you're only free be."

Antauri smiled at his team before remembering the task at hand. "Nova," He began. "Please awaken Otto so we can begin the repairs to the robot. We must locate the boy that was here previously before someone else we know does."

Nova looked at Antauri questionably before doing what she was told.

"Gibson, can you start analyzing what needs to be fixed?"

He nodded before slowly standing up and heading for the master computer.

"Sprx, can you-"

"Ya ya ya, I'll go get our fighting positions checked out." Sprx finished before heading to his fist rocket first.

Antauri watched him in surprise before returning his attention to Nova and Otto.

"Otto, come on! Wake up!" Nova yelled as she shook the sleeping mechanic.

"Ten more minutes." Otto whispered before turning on his side.

"Oh no you don't!" She said before shaking him more.

Otto finally stirred awake and looked at Nova sadly. "I wanted to sleep more…"

"We've been sleeping enough, in fact, too long I fear." Antauri began. Otto looked at him to see he bore a serious expression.

"Hi Antauri!" He yelled as he ignored his observations.

"Hello, but we need to get the computer up. Do you think you can do that before the end of today?"

"Sure!" He yelled back happily before jumping up and running to the computer unit and taking it apart.

"Nova, can you watch the security cameras to get a picture of the boy?"

"On it!" She shouted back before running to the camera room.

Antauri then got in his meditative position and tried to find the teen's energy signal.

-----

Chiro just kept on running and running as the last rays of the sun were seen.

He looked back at his watch to see that it read 7:45.

'_I'm not gonna make it outta here_…' He told himself before stopping to take a breather.

He looked around only to see more jungle and darkness everywhere. Chiro began to sway a little but regained himself rather quickly.

He quickly turned to his right as he faintly heard a car drive by and dashed towards it.

At first, Chiro thought that he was running faster than usual, but shook off the question as he reached the some bushes and jumped over them. There he saw he was back in the alley in which he had come from.

'_No sign of BT and Glenny, thank goodness._' He said to himself before looking at his beaten-torn up watch.

"7:55!!!!" He screeched before running off again toward the orphanage.

-------

It was fifteen minutes after eight when Chiro got 'home'. There the nurse and the supervisor were there with a belt in their hands.

Chiro gulped and tried to explain what happened to him, but they didn't listen.

The supervisor grabbed Chiro and held him there as the nurse wiped him in the back five harsh times.

He yelped in pain with each strike until he slowly passed out on the fifth.

------

Antauri finally found the energy signal as he felt it fade to a low point.

He trembled in fear and quickly opened his eyes. "Otto, Gibson, do you have the computers up yet?"

"No; the computers were in worse shape than I thought. – But they'll be running tomorrow morning for sure!" Otto smiled proudly before returning to his work.

Antauri sighed both worried and sadly. Gibson caught this immediately.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Antauri looked at Gibson. "I know you well enough to know when you know something is wrong."

"I found the boy's energy signal within the center of the city, but it began to fade…."

Gibson and Otto looked at each other in worry.

"Does that mean he's……."

"Dying, no; but hurting, most definitely."

"Do you think that Skeleton King has awakened yet?" Gibson asked grimly.

Antauri shook his head. "I do not know."

Everyone went silent as Nova came running in with a paper in her hands. "I found it!" She hollered as she held it up to the others. "He looks, young."

"Indeed, he does. – But that doesn't mean he couldn't be the chosen one."

"Uh! He looks so cute!" Otto yelled out happily as he loves kids.

Sprx came down his tube to see what the others were doing when he too saw the picture.

"That's the kid who awoken us?! – He can't be the one Antauri, he's too young!" Sprx inputted.

"Well, I also need to show you guys something that will really make you believe." Nova said before leading everyone to the camera room.

------

"You see! He opened the door just by touching it!" Nova pointed out as they all watched as Chiro touched the foot of the robot and the entrance open.

"What's even more proof is that if you look closely, you can see a little green light under his hand." Antauri pointed out as they watched the clip again. "There's no doubt that he has the power primate."

Sprx crossed his arms and looked away in defeat. "Alright already! I was wrong and you guys were right about him HAVING the power primate. But that still doesn't mean he's the chosen one!"

"That's why we need to test him once we find and secure him before Skeleton King finds out that we've awaken."

--------

In another galaxy, darkness awakens in the depths of an evil ship made up of the Citadel of Bone. His evil penetrating red eyes glow as his evil laughs filled the air.

"So those filthy primates awaken once more." He began as he looked into his staff to see Shugazoom city. "So the chosen one has finally awakened as well." He watched as the image changed to see the monkeys looking into the computer screen. "And he's all alone, lost from those who are willing to protect him. – I will get to him before they do." He laughed as he saw the recording of Chiro entering the robot and quickly commanded his ship to begin a course for Shugazoom City.

-------


	4. Understandings

**Understandings**

----------

Chiro slowly stirred awake as his alarm clock blared loudly throughout the room. He heard the others moan and groan before sliding off their worn-out beds and began to get ready for the day.

As for Chiro, he didn't want to get up. He remembered how sore he was last time his back was after the treatment he received; and trust me; he didn't want to feel it again.

But as he slowly moved around, no pain came. Not even a single sting or burn, his back felt as it once did before.

Chiro shot up out of bad and ran to the mirror beside his bedside.

At first, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to see his abused back, but something kept making him feel calm and at ease.

He quickly lifts his shirt up to find no injury, scar, or scratch upon his smooth skin. Chiro's face paled and went into deep thought about why he didn't sustain that injury any more. That's when it hit him; the whole day's events played over in his head and froze at the memory of where he had collapsed on the floor.

'_Could that energy I felt surge within me be behind all this_?' He wondered.

"What are _you _looking at you wimp?!" A harsh voice yelled at Chiro.

He snapped back into reality and turned to see that everyone was starring at him with a disgusted look.

He quickly put his head down and began to get dressed.

A tall Burnett kid wearing a similar school outfit to Chiro's advanced forward.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

All the other kids stayed silent and watched as the boy they called Jacky stop in front of Chiro; the outcast.

Chiro looked up to see Jacky smiling widely down to him with an evil little laugh tuning out of his fowl chapped lips.

"What?" Chiro asked innocently and stepped back for security.

"I said I was talking to you!"

Chiro just wanted to run out like he did every morning and escape to, well, at least go to school where he could learn new things. But something stirred within the young teen; he didn't know what, but it made him braver and more confident.

The raven haired boy looked up in the other's icy blue eyes to see the satisfaction Jacky had in scaring him.

"So, what does it matter anyway? It's not like you really wanted to talk to me."

Jacky froze and went pale in shock immediately. In fact, everyone including Chiro was shocked beyond any reasoning.

The silence filled the air for two more minutes before Jacky quickly walked away only to grab his backpack and leave.

The others followed his example and left Chiro to dwindle on his thoughts alone.

'_What, did I just stick up for myself_?' Chiro pondered as he starred after the others running off to school. The same feeling he felt earlier was still there but grew stronger as triumph was realized. '_I guess, I guess I did……._'

The teen glanced at the clock to see that it read 6:55. He grabbed his back pack and ran off to school, smiling for the first time that peculiar morning.

----------

Chiro made it to school with five minutes to spare and hadn't seen BT and Glenny all morning; this day must be the best one he has had yet! At least, that's what he told himself.

He began to run up the steps when he noticed that everyone looked at him not in disgust, but shock.

'_The news of this mornings little event must have spread already._' He said to himself before entering the school building.

To his dismay, he saw Jackie talking to one of his friends on the football team and the athlete gave Chiro a cold stare.

He quickly looked down and dashed off to his first hour class.

The day went by and soon, lunch time came around. Chiro was actually eager for this as he wondered what else might happen.

But his attitude changed when he turned the corner to see the football player, Matt, looking around like a hawk.

Chiro quickly spun back around the corner in fear and didn't dare look back.

'_Is he looking for me?'_ He asked himself before barley turning the corner.

Jacky walked up beside him with an evil smirk plastered upon his face.

'_Of course, they're always waiting for me_.' He said in dismay before dashing off around the school.

Jacky and Matt heard his rushing feet and took on after him at high speed.

Chiro looked back before seeing his persuaders and shutting his eyes tightly.

'_I wish that BT and Glenny were chasing me instead of the all-star Matt!_' Chiro continued to run with his 'friends' trailing right after him.

--------

"Have you got it running yet Otto?" Antauri asked the mechanic urgently.

Otto was under the control panel rearranging wires before crawling out.

His face and fur was covered in oil and dirt from head to toe and one could barley recognize him.

"All finished Antauri!" Otto began as he saluted Antauri. "All repairs are made! – At least, the ones we need the most at the moment."

Antauri nodded in appreciation before he began typing in coordinates into the control panel.

The screen above light up alive and they could see Shugazoom City clearly.

They all stared in aw as they saw buildings climbing the sky where they weren't before, no evil shadow laid upon it, and when they got an even closer view shot, they saw citizens walking around happily.

"Well, we now know that Shugazoom has not fallen and the inhabitants are still free." Antauri turned to the rest of his team.

He then began to type something else and a cord plugged itself into the back of Antauri's head. The image then changed from the city to see a boy with raven black hair running in a hallway in what looked like a high school.

The monkeys stared in shock as they noticed immediately that he was being perused.

When Chiro turned around, they saw the two boys running after them with vengeful eyes.

He then again looked forward and lost his footing and tripped. That's when the screen went black.

Everyone was silent as they didn't know what had happened.

Nova seemed to be the only one with something to say. "Is, is he alright?"

"I'm pretty sure as I don't feel his energy signal fading or anything in that criteria. But why those other kids were chasing him; I'm not sure why myself."

Everyone continued to stare at the screen ins shock except for one hot head who didn't want to believe any of this 'chosen one' stuff was real.

"But he's a human child Antauri! Humans don't exactly look after themselves you know! – There're worthless greedy beings!"

The team gave him an unsure look. They all knew that he was starting to sound like their former leader, but the point was made. Not only did humans have the act to count on someone else's protection but he was a kid; and no kid is ready to be faced with a dangerous destiny.

However, Antauri was the only one that could see it. This boy was not normal and others around him could tell. He remembered the feeling he had when the boy was unconscious in the robot; it was even more powerful than his masters! Not only that, but the power primate was not even being used yet it was radiating so much energy. It shouldn't unless the user is using it.

"Human or not, we must go and find that boy now; I was hoping to use our scanners, but there are far too many humans to do a visual check on all of them. So we'll have to search the old fashion way."

Sprx smirked. He had to hand it to Antauri. Even though the bleak chance that this human child was the chosen one was so thin, he still believed and hoped that this boy was the chosen one; and that's why he respected him so much. "Things aren't starting off so easily, are they?" Sprx said as he finally decided to trust Antauri.

"No, but when do we want it easy!" Nova replied and crossed her arms.

"While on our search, it is vital that we are kept unseen by others unless absolutely necessary, understood?"

Everyone nodded in understanding with excitement apparent.

"Alright then, let's go!" Antauri finished before they all dashed out of the robot and began their search in Shugazoom City.

-------

Chiro looked back from the cold floor in which he laid at. The two boys were getting closer and closer with no hope in sight.

He quickly got up again, but had no urge to run. Instead he stayed and faced the two bullies as they stopped right in front of them.

"You giving my friend Jacky here problems Chango?!" Matt asked loudly and continued to stare at him with cold pale blue eyes.

Chiro gulped before finding the courage to speak up. "My name is Chiro, not Chango." He began in a rather soft and low voice. "And no, I'm not causing any problems besides being myself."

Chiro noticed immediately that these two guys were shocked at the sight of Chiro sticking up for himself. However, the football player really didn't seem to care and made a quick movement with his hand in attempt to punch Chiro in the stomach.

He didn't even think as his hand caught Matt's. It looked as if it was done naturally and that he had been trained, but of course he didn't know how as his hands began to tremble.

Matt and Jacky looked at each other before back at the trembling teen. They didn't know what was going on or why, and they really didn't want to find out.

Matt formed his hand into a fist and when the trembling shocked boy wasn't paying attention, he quickly knocked him out.

Chiro's body fell flat on the floor and was dragged to a place that was all too familiar with him.

--------

Antauri was looking over the top of a rather circular building when he felt the sudden decrease in the child's energy.

'_Why does this keep on happening to this poor boy?'_ He asked himself before jumping down into an abandoned alley next to one of the only three high schools in that part of Shugazoom.

Sprx soon followed him down and swiftly moved behind him.

The others were placed into different groups; Otto was with Gibson, investigating Orange Star High School while Nova was investigating the Western Peaks High School.

He trusted Nova in going somewhere alone rather than being put with Otto, so he made Sprx come with him.

Antauri looked around to see no one around and quickly ran across the street to another ally where he could see the entrance and the right side of the school better. Sprx was to monitor the back and the left side of the school.

There they waited for any signs of the boy as the dark cloudy day continued by.

-------

It was about fifteen minutes later when Sprx finally saw the side doors of the school open and the two kids who were chasing the kid stepped out.

The one that seemed much more built was dragging someone. Sprx couldn't see clearly, but when they threw him out in the mud, he could recognize the kid.

The Two bullies laughed as they saw Chiro trembling as he tried to get up. He felt his rib began to hurt once more and dreaded the feeling of knowing that it was broken yet again.

"Oh come on little man! Why not give in yet?!" Sprx got a bit closer to plainly see that the child they were searching for was covered in bruises and blood ran down his check. His eyes went wide with sorrow as he couldn't bear to see even a human in such pain. "We've already broken one of you're ribs! Do you want us to break another?!"

Chiro looked up weakly to feel little droplets land on his frail face. "I'll never give into bullies like you! Even if you do knock me out, I'll never do whatever you say!" He hollered back.

He now remembered that Jacky had always wanted to use Chiro as a servant and when Chiro started to show signs of free will, Jacky wanted to break it.

"Oh, you will, trust me! – Just wait till you're late to get home again!" Jackie laughed and attempted to kick Chiro in the ribs. However, Chiro once again caught the blow and pushed the twit back into the ground.

Matt quickly kicked Chiro in the stomach when he wasn't paying attention and sent him to the ground in more pain.

Sprx watched as he felt an urge to help the poor boy. It was as if he was watching Gibson or even Nova getting hurt right in front of him. He wanted to do something, but he knew that Antauri forbad anyone from being seen.

So he just continued to watch and strained himself not to go and help as his anger rose within him.

Chiro coughed violently and his eyes shut tight. His rib was completely out of place again and he knew that these two weren't even done.

Matt helped Jacky up and they hovered over their prey like vultures.

They were about to finish him off when the bell finally rang and the fifth hour classes would start in one minute.

Matt looked at Chiro in disgust before kicking him one last time and spat on Chiro's mud filled hair.

"See you tonight! That is, if you survive!" Jacky gloated before him and his pal left.

The rain began to fall hard and Chiro still didn't move.

Sprx had contacted Antauri about five minutes ago and waited for his second in command to arrive.

He looked back to where the teen lay and sorrow filled up within; he felt a deep connection that he couldn't explain. It was as if he had known Chiro his whole life yet never talked to him; but they were close friends. This feeling was so strong that Sprx began to climb over the gate when Antauri stopped him.

"Sprx, I need you to get the others; I'm unable to contact them through this storm." Sprx looked at the teen with his now glossy eyes. Antauri smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay; I'll take care of him."

Sprx nodded and flew off to find the others.

Antauri quietly flew over the fence and slowly began to approach the injured child; one step at a time.

--------


	5. A New Friend

**A New Friend**

**Authors Note:**

_Just to let you all know, my story, __A Nightmare World__ , is on hold for right now. I won't be writing more until i get more ideas with it. Sorry._

-------

Chiro was about to lose conciseness when he heard a voice. At first, he feared that it was from Jacky or Matt; but once he paid more attention, he figured out that it was actually a different type of voice.

This one was deep yet had a calming reassurance to it that Chiro favored. It was as if all his worries melted away and he felt at peace; well, it added to his comfort.

He then heard footsteps. Not heavy ones or ones that seemed threatening; no, these were light and seemed to be _friendly_, so to speak.

Chiro's eyes closed on him and he tried to force them opened, but he felt too weak and began to feel his body get extremely cold all over.

The footsteps got nearer and nearer until they stopped by Chiro.

He slowly forced his eyes opened to see what looked like to be a black haze.

As Chiro's eyes adjusted more, he saw that it was actually one of the monkeys that he saw in the robot the other day.

He would of jumped back in fear, but the monkey seemed too familiar. Chiro didn't know how to explain it, but it just felt like he knew him from some other time before.

"Who……" Chiro whispered as he saw the simian placed a finger over his own mouth telling him to be quiet.

He did what he was told, but accidently sneezed. The black monkey looked up and then back at him.

"We need to get you somewhere dry or you'll freeze." The calming voice sang.

Chiro didn't even flinch in fear but slowly began to get up. The black monkey tried to help in every way he could to help lead him to the dry cement by the door.

Chiro looked at the monkey with glazed eyes and smiled.

"Thank, thank you……." He slowly whispered as sleep consumed him.

Antauri smiled back, but it quickly faded away as he looked at his hands.

'_That feeling proves it._' He looked back at the sleeping teen. _'But why would people do this to him?'_

The roar of engines over the rain caught Antauri's attention and he quickly turned around. There he saw his team landing inside the gate; staring blankly at the torn boy behind Antauri.

At first, it looked as if both Nova and Otto were about to cry, but they didn't get the chance when the door suddenly opened.

They all dove behind a trash can and Antauri quickly hide in an opened box next to the stair well.

With all their eyes gazing at the door, they saw a tall old man with gray hair and wore a black suit. He bore an ID card that read 'Mr. Palmfree, Freshmen Integrated Science Teacher.'

The teacher looked down to see Chiro and quickly kneeled down to him.

"You alright lad?" He asked.

When Chiro didn't respond, Mr. Palmfree picked him up and reentered the school.

The monkeys all came out of hiding and stared as their 'chosen one' left their sights.

"He looked as if he was severely injured Antauri." Gibson began. "If he doesn't get the proper medical attention soon, I don't know if he'll ever heal correctly." Antauri just continued to look at the door in silence.

"What, what are we gonna do?" Otto asked with his eyes tearing up. He didn't want to lose another leader; not after they lost Mandarin. Everyone was still hurt from that incident and if they lost another, he didn't think they could keep going on.

Antauri finally turned to the rest of his team. "All schools are required to have a nurse, that's where I bet the teacher is taking him. He'll be okay for now; we'll just have to watch him. And if those kids come back, we'll give them a little scare." Antauri looked into the team's eyes to see hope once more. "And when he's alone, we'll talk to him."

-------

Mr. Palmfree ran down to the nurse's office and threw the door opened. Everyone in there just stared at the soaked boy and watched as the teacher placed him on a bed.

The nurse came up behind him and gave both a look of disgrace.

He ignored that and gave her an even more terrifying expression.

"I won't leave here until he is properly token care of and awake with no pain; understood?"

The nurse opened her mouth to say something, but decided just to get it over with and began to fix Chiro up.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the nurse walked away and Chiro's glazed blue eyes were fixed on his teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Palmfree."

His teacher smiled. "Anytime Chiro. But if you want to stay in school, you have to be in class. You've been absent too much and the principle will be there to make sure I tell the truth this time."

Chiro nodded and once he felt good enough, they walked to Mr. Palmfree's last hour when the bell rang.

------

The monkeys watched as the last bell rang and children ran out into the cold mischief weather. But none of them were the one they were looking for.

They continued to watch until no more kids exited the building when suddenly, they saw his raven black hair come out of the doors. His teacher was right behind him and together, they got in a little red car and began to drive off.

The monkeys went in pursuit secretly and hovered above the buildings where no one was looking up at the time.

It was about a mile and a half when the car stopped in front of what looked like an orphanage and the teen stepped out.

"Thank you Mr. Palmfree; I owe ya!" Chiro waved happily.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He finished and drove off.

Chiro waved until his car was outta sight before entering the building.

The monkeys landed on the side of the orphanage and took cover under a wooden stair case that was connected to the building next door.

"So wait, he's an orphan?" Sprx asked doubtfully as he barely knew what an orphan was himself.

"It seems so. But that will only make it easier since he won't have to part with any loved ones."

"Unless he's friends with someone in there." Nova added before they heard the door swing open. They watched as kids ran out in different directions muttering things under their breaths. When everyone cleared, they all hovered to a window.

-------

Chiro stood before his bed looking sadly down as all of his belongings were torn, tattered, and broken. He knew who it was from and he wanted to just cry away his sorrow.

A shadow appeared before him and Chiro's eyes went wide open. He knew who it was and wished he hadn't come back so quickly.

"Turn around little boy and let me see what you have become! – The nurse from school called me today and told me you beat yourself up just to relieve pain!"

The monkey's mouths dropped at the sound of those words.

"What a lieing B-" Sprx began before the others looked at him with shameful eyes. He went silent, but his anger rose even more.

Chiro turned around slowly to see that the Orphanage's nurse, Emma, held a belt that was made of real leather. He gulped in fear.

"But I didn't! Jacky and his friend-"

"Quiet!" She yelled and unraveled the belt in her hand.

The monkeys moved in caution, but stood their ground.

"But I'm being honest!" He raised his voice.

The nurse clutched the belt and attempted to whip Chiro with it.

But with a quick move, he caught the incoming fast belt and threw it on the floor behind him.

The nurse looked at him with a paling face before quickly running off into another room.

Chiro's face turned from angry to shock as he looked at his trembling hands. _'What's happening to me?'_

Antauri went wide-eyed at the movement as he sensed the power primate rise within the boy even more. The others looked at Chiro in disbelieve as Antauri turned to them.

"Look, I'm going to go and talk to him. But I need you all to stay outside." He turned back to the window. "If we all go at once, we'll scare him and he'll never trust us."

The others just nodded as words seemed to leave them.

"Good, now you all need to head back to the robot and I'll meet you there shortly. There's no point of you guys staying here and risking being seen."

No matter how badly the others wanted to meet the child, they all knew that Antauri was right.

"Please make sure he's okay Antauri." Nova requested.

"And contact us if there are any problems." Gibson added as they all activated their jetpacks and took off.

Antauri slowly looked in the window to see the teen sitting on his bed now looking at the floor in deep thought.

Chiro kept his gaze on the floor as he wondered if he imagined the black monkey there or if it was all real. But he knew he felt something touch him that wasn't human, and that was the only thing he could guess it was.

A knock drew Chiro out of his thoughts and looked around. He couldn't quite tell where it came from, but knew that it was close.

That's when he heard it again. Chiro looked to one of the windows and gasped. There he saw the black monkey that he saw at the robot and at his school. He smiled sweetly before getting up and opening the window for him.

Antauri jumped in and watched as Chiro closed it so the rain wouldn't get in.

The teen looked back at the monkey and smiled.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me out at school."

"You don't have to thank me because you already did."

Chiro flinched at the sound of the voice before heading over to his own bed.

Antauri followed and sat down next to Chiro.

"So how are you feeling?" Antauri asked.

Chiro's smile quickly faded. "Well, I've been better. – One broken rib is better than four."

Antauri grimaced at the thought but quickly tuned back in.

"Has anyone hurt you like this before?" Antauri asked rather worriedly.

Chiro looked up. "Ya, worse than this though. I woke up in a hospital once with a doctor telling me that I was out for a whole week. – I guess people just don't like me."

"But you must have a friend, don't you?"

Chiro looked back at Antauri. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could tell him anything. "Ya, I did have a friend when I was little. Her name Jill, but she was threatened to be beaten up if she stayed with me. When she ignored the warning, they beat her up and made me…..made me watch." Chiro looked at the ground with tears beginning to fall. "But I still have my favorite teacher Mr. Palmfree."

"And me."

Chiro looked back up at the monkey in dismay. He thought he as imagining it, but when he saw the hurt in Antauri's eyes he had from listening to those stories he told, he knew that it wasn't a joke.

Chiro smiled. "Thanks; at least I know someone else is with me. What's your name anyway?"

"I am Antauri; may I ask what yours is?"

"My name is Chiro."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Chiro. My friends are all excited to meet you."

"Friends? There are others?"

Antauri nodded. "Remember, you awoken us, and we all want to thank you."

"Me, awoken you guys? How?"

"By pulling down the switch. We were all put in a deep sleep for many years until you finally came. – We are eternally grateful."

Chiro didn't know how to respond to this. He didn't even know who were these 'monkeys' but somehow, he knew he could trust them.

"I can't wait to meet them too then!" He smiled in reply.

The door that led to the nurse's office slammed opened and Antauri quickly hid under the bed.

The nurse, still pale in the face, walked out with the headmaster.

They walked up to Chiro with unreadable expressions.

"Chiro, did you attack Mrs. Emma?"

Antauri looked at the two's faces before noticing they were both shocked and scared.

"No, she, I just….." Chiro couldn't say. He sort of did attack her but in his own defense. But that was against the rules here in the orphanage.

"You see, he's stuttering! He did attack me!"

The headmaster sighed.

"Alright, then give him his punishment Mrs. Emma."

The nurse smiled evilly. She pulled out the shot and Chiro trembled all over. Antauri quickly noticed this and got ready for anything.

"Now hold still my dear child; it'll only hurt if you struggle." She said before leaping towards Chiro. He shut his eyes immediately.

Antauri didn't know what was in that shot, but he knew it couldn't be good. He quickly jumped out of hiding and transformed his hands into ghost claws and stunned both of the adults.

They fell back unconscious and Chiro opened his eyes.

He went wide eyed at what he saw and looked back at the monkey.

"What, what did you do?"

Antauri turned to the teen. "I made them fall unconscious so they couldn't hurt you. Don't worry; they won't remember what happened here."

"Really?! How?!"

Antauri smiled at his curiosity. "I'll tell you on my next visit. However, I must get back to the others before I'm seen."

Antauri and Chiro both dragged the two grown ups into their own rooms and closed the door. They then went up to the window where Antauri had entered and Chiro began to open it.

"When will I see you again?" Chiro asked worriedly of losing another friend.

Antauri smiled at this. "Soon; good-bye, Chiro." Antauri finished as he leapt out the window and out of sight.

Chiro looked all around in attempt to get a glimpse of the simian, but saw nothing. "Good-Bye, Antauri; my new friends."

-------


	6. He's Back

_**He's **_**Back…..**

------

A few days had past and Antauri had kept Chiro in close observation; but when the time came, he returned to the robot.

-----

Antauri entered the robot and meant up with his team in the command center.

They all waited impatiently for their second in command to tell them what happened when Antauri motioned for them all to sit in their pods where they held meetings in to discuss what had happened.

Once everyone sat down, Antauri cleared his throat.

"I found out a great deal about our 'chosen one'. His name is Chiro and he is a thirteen year old orphan. He has only but two friends as of right now, including me and everyone treats him rather badly." He saw the team move uncomfortably at the thought. "They all believe that he is suicidal and hurts himself just to relief himself of pain; but this is definitely not true. In fact, I could feel no bad bone in his frail battered body."

"Are you insinuating that this boy 'Chiro' is hurt?" Gibson asked.

Antauri nodded. "He is indeed injured with many bruises, scratches, and a broken rib. Although, it could be shattered about now." Gibson's face paled. "But I felt the power primate healing the boy slowly. He should be way better in the morning."

"But the power primate can't heal shattered ribs Antauri!" Sprx added with worry evident in his voice.

Antauri looked at Sprx curiously. "Never doubt the power primate and its limitations."

Sprx looked away quickly and Antauri continued. "However, I am concerned deeply about the boy's well-fare. He has enemies left and right and the nurse and another adult at the Orphanage pose as a very large problem; especially that nurse, I had an odd feeling about her."

"What do you mean by 'large problem'?" Otto asked.

"They wanted to give Chiro a shot. I'm not sure what it was, but it was for no healing purposes. In fact, the poor boy trembled at the sight of it and glanced at me for a split second in fear."

"What'd ya do then?"

"I had no other choice than to stun them and erase their memory of what had happened prior to when we first got there. You see, the shot is used as a punishment, so I fear what is in it."

"What did it the fluid look like?" Gibson asked most interested.

"It was covered up, so I couldn't see it. I'll have to ask if Chiro knows the next time I see him."

"Is he nice?!" Otto blurted out suddenly.

The team looked at him before looking back at Antauri with the same question.

"Yes, he is extremely nice, and he said he can't wait to meet you all."

"WOW!!! Really?! He actually said that?!"

He nodded.

"Is he well mattered; at least, well mattered than Sprx?" Nova asked as she crossed her arms with a devious smile.

"Hey! I'm well mattered!" Sprx yelled back before burping loudly.

"Oh, sure you are…." Nova trailed off in sarcasm. "Sprxy."

"I told you NEVER call me SPRXY!!!!!"

This made everyone excluding Antauri to laugh as Sprx collapsed in his chair; mumbling something that not even Antauri could figure out.

"Well, starting tomorrow we must keep a keen eye on Chiro. We have to keep him safe at all costs. He does not know how to fend for himself yet, but we'll teach him once we gain his trust."

The others stopped laughing and nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better continue working on repairs and upgrading our systems. – Gibson, can you figure out how many years we were asleep for?"

"You can count on it Antauri!" Gibson said as he ran off.

The others went to go and upgrade the systems while Antauri began to meditate; keeping track on Chiro's energy signals and those around him.

------

Chiro remained at the Orphanage after school that day; just staring up at the ceiling thinking about the past few days events.

The others soon returned soaked and dirty. It was obvious they were playing in the rain since it had been raining for the past three days.

Despite Chiro's presence, they remained to talk and didn't even care if he was there or not.

This was something that Chiro found odd.

Jacky soon returned as well, but he just walked past Chiro without a word.

He continued to stare in space when suddenly, the doors to the nurse and the headmaster both shot opened and they walked out angrily.

Chiro looked at them in fear as he wondered if they really did remember what had happened to him or not two days ago.

The headmaster blew her whistle and everyone stopped right where they were.

"Someone must have given us a sleeping pill or something as we WOKE UP ON THE GROUND!!!!"

'_A sleeping pill? Even I know that that is a ridiculous accusation_.' He said to himself.

"Now you'll tell us who did this to us or all of you will get the punishment!"

All of them looked around and whispered among themselves. They didn't know who did it; which was something strange for all of them. But like always, they pointed to Chiro.

"See! I told you he was behind it!" Emma cried and dashed to the teen.

She pinned him to his bed as he cried out.

"But I didn't do anything! I swear by it!"

The headmaster walked to Chiro's side and gave him the same look of dismay.

She pinned his feet down while they had Jacky hold his hands down. The nurse then took out the needle and stabbed it into Chiro's vain in his wrist.

He cried out in pain as he felt a different thicker substance flow within him painfully before he blacked out completely.

------

Antauri felt a pain rush over him that caused him to fall to the floor. The others looked at him alertly.

Antauri slowly looked at the rest of the team; pain evident in his eyes.

"He's back, he's defiantly back!"

Everyone surrounded him.

"Who's back?" Otto asked.

"Skeleton King! – We must get to Chiro, I think he is under attack or something!"

"I'll go!" Sprx shouted as he left immediately.

"Nova and Gibson, I want you all to go too. But only one of you can reveal yourself to Chiro."

They nodded before following Sprx.

"Otto, I need you to help me to the master computer so I can see what's wrong with Chiro."

Otto looked at him questionably before doing what he was told.

-----

The others were in the city in no time and searched for the orphanage.

"I can't remember where it's at you guys!" Sprx cried.

"Me neither!" Nova replied.

"We have to split up them!" Gibson said before taking off in one direction. Nova went in the other and Sprx continued forward.

-----

The children didn't rip their gaze off the strange boy as they saw his arm beginning to swell up.

It wasn't a natural swell; it was more like something black was growing in his arm.

The headmaster and nurse had left about five minutes ago and when someone knocked on the door in concern of Chiro, they ignored them.

They looked at the clock to see it already read 10:45 and they quickly went to bed. However, they never stopped worrying about Chiro; especially Jacky.

'_What have I done?_' He asked himself shamefully as he knew that if Chiro died it was his fault. It was Jacky that framed Chiro only so he could get revenge. But he too soon fell asleep; all unaware of the red eye that watched all of them the whole night.

-------

The morning rolled around and the rain had stopped. The monkeys still couldn't find the Orphanage and they even asked Antauri if he knew; but he didn't even know the address.

The kids of the Orphanage soon woke up at the sound of Chiro's alarm clock.

They all immediately looked at Chiro to find his arm was somewhat back to normal, but knew by the red circle by his vain that he still wasn't well. They didn't even to bother to wake him up and did him the favor to tell neither the nurse nor the headmaster. They were gone for the day anyway, so they left without Chiro.

Once Antauri's pain subsided a little, both he and Otto set out to help find the Orphanage.

Within the half hour, Antauri found it as he followed Chiro's weak energy signal.

He looked through the window to see the boy still in bed while the others were all out.

"I'll go in alone first, but I need you guess to stay put until I motion for one of you to come in."

The others nodded and waited behind the wooden stair case again.

Antauri knocked on the window to try and get Chiro's attention and he saw Chiro move around a bit.

He knocked again and watched as Chiro looked at him with failing blue eyes.

"Gibson, come with me quick! – Everyone else, stay where you are!"

Antauri swiftly went into action and activated his ghost claws to open the window from the outside.

He then rushed to Chiro's side to see his vain completely black and at the root, there was a red circle that looked like it was badly swelled.

"Chiro, can you hear me, it's Antauri! – You're going to be alright." He cried to the teen and began to stroke his hair. Gibson finally made it though the window to hear Antauri's pleas.

Chiro weakly looked at Antauri with darkening eyes that were beginning to turn black.

"An…..Antauri….." Chiro weakly stuttered out painfully. Gibson finally went to Chiro's side as well to see his condition. "I'm……I'm scared……" Chiro muttered out before coughing.

Gibson wanted to cry at the sight of the boy, but instead he began to examine the boy's arm.

"It's okay, I'm here now. – I have one of my friends here and he's going to find out what's wrong, okay?"

Chiro coughed violently again, but nodded in understanding.

Gibson turned his tail into a flash light and used it to shed some light on the poor boy's darkening arm.

"Well, it seems as if someone injected a substance into Chiro's arm."

"The nurse." Antauri concluded. "But I erased her memory of her ever wanting to punish Chiro."

"Never mind that now, what he needs is to get that substance out of him." He pulled out his scanner and scanned Chiro. "The good news is that it's contained in his arm and not any where else. But that doesn't make any sense. There seems to be something blocking it!"

"It's the power primate ate. – I made the energy in Chiro to defend off anything that was harming him while I was back at the robot with Otto; and it's the liquid."

"If it is the power primate, why hasn't it just destroyed it?"

"Maybe it's stronger than just a liquid." Antauri said grimly.

"An……Antauri….." Antauri turned to the teen to see his eyes turning from a deep dark blue to a greenish color. This confused Antauri greatly and motioned Gibson to look as well.

"We have to get it out of him now!" Gibson said and transformed his hand into his drills. He then placed one in the hole in Chiro's arm and began to vacuum up the liquid. It was longer and harder than he anticipated, but soon most of it was gone when Gibson had to stop and rest.

Chiro's eyes began to turn back to their real color and he seemed more responsive than before.

Gibson was just about to finish getting the liquid out when he saw there was none. He looked at him in shock and took his scanner out.

Once the scan was complete, it read that there were no signs of the black substance any where in his body.

Antauri concluded it as the power primate before returning his attention to Chiro.

The swelling mark was going away slowly, but Chiro didn't even notice it.

"Antauri?" Chiro asked without stuttering and in a stronger voice.

He smiled at the boy. "You alright?"

"I think so. Thank you."

"You should really be thanking my friend here. I'm sure he would like to introduce himself to you."

Chiro looked at Gibson and for the first time, Gibson felt at ease and calm next to a human. Never before had that happened, but he shrugged off the surprise and cleared his throat.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson. Please don't call me Mr. nor Hal, Just Gibson."

Chiro smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Gibson. I'm Chiro and I've been wanting to meet you ever since Antauri told me about you the other day."

"Told you about me?"

"Well, he said there were others, and I couldn't wait to meet you all." Chiro fought back a yawn and his eye lids grew heavier. "I'm glad I got to meet you Gibson. – Thank you for healing…." He trailed off as sleep took him away.

Gibson smiled at the child before looking back at Antauri.

"We need to get all the shots out of the nurse's office unless this will happen again. But we might not make it next time."

Gibson nodded and they both carefully took all of the shots and shot liquids out of the office and looked at Chiro one last time before beginning to leave.

"Don't worry Chiro; she can't hurt you any longer." Antauri said as both he and Gibson meet up with the rest of the team.

They eyed them weirdly at the sight of the shots as Otto hid behind Nova.

"Where did you get those from, Chiro?!" Sprx asked rather alarmed.

"No, from the nurse's office. I'll explain when we get back to the robot."

"But what about Chiro, shouldn't someone stay behind and watch over him?" Gibson asked.

"He'll be fine for the rest of the day; but we'll send someone out tomorrow."

They all nodded and followed Antauri back to the robot.

-----


	7. Another Attack

**The Second Attack**

-----

For the remainder of the day, Chiro slept peacefully dreaming out his two new friends. No longer did he even think about what had happened earlier.

The morning swooped by and the other Orphans came back from school. They all secretly sighed in relief when they saw Chiro looking way better than this morning, but paid no further attention.

-----

"What?!" Nova yelled out almost in tears.

Gibson and Antauri nodded grimly.

Nova quivered a little before sitting back down on the floor; puzzled.

"Is, is he going to be okay?" Otto asked as he tried to process what had happened to their soon-to-be-leader.

"I do believe so. I forced all the substances out of him, so he should be back to normal by tomorrow. But this was surely no accident."

"If he's in danger, why are we still letting him stay out there by himself? We can at least keep a close eye on him or take him back here!" Sprx shouted with fear and anger.

"We have yet to gain his trust."

"But he knows you and Gibson!"

"On the contrary Sprx, I only got to speak to the boy for at least a minute. And last time I checked, meeting someone for only a minute still makes them a stranger." Gibson replied.

"And even if I asked him to come back to the robot with me, he wouldn't feel at all comfortable around us. He needs to get used to us being monkeys and not humans." Antauri inputted and crossed his arms.

Sprx looked down in dismay, but he knew that Antauri was right.

"Did you ever find out what that substance was?" Nova asked changing the argument.

"No, but I have processed it. Now we just have to wait for the computer to identify it."

-------

Chiro began to stir awake again to hear the voices of many around him.

They all suddenly fell silent as Chiro looked up to see Jacky and Matt. They were staring right at him and if Chiro didn't see how worried they were, he would have jumped up and ran.

"You alright Chiro?" Chiro went into shock.

'_What's going on here? Did I die and come back or something_?' He asked himself.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to beat you up or anything." Matt began. "Jacky here said that you got blamed for some prank he did and you weren't looking so well."

Chiro slowly came to reality and realized that they were concerned for him. He smiled. "Ya, I'm fine thanks to my friends Antauri and Gibson."

They both looked at him weirdly. "Who's Antauri? Who's Gibson?"

Chiro knew that he couldn't tell anyone about Antauri nor Gibson, so he made something up.

"Oh, he's just a friend I meant the other day. He gave me some medicine that worked wonders."

"Well, at least someone's looking out for you kid; I better go." Matt finished before leaving the Orphanage. Jacky just smiled and went to his bed.

The orphans then began talking immediately after and the other orphans seemed to gain respect for Chiro; and he liked it.

------

"Are your plans going accordingly?" A dark evil voice asked his minion who was covered in a worn-down black cloak.

The minion looked up at her master with her red eye blaring bright. "Oh yes, they are." She laughed as she slowly disappeared out of sight.

Skeleton King smiled at this and watched from his staff.

------

Everyone had been carrying on their conversations when they suddenly saw the nurse and headmaster enter the room.

They didn't even look up nor even acknowledge the kids presence. All they did was take of their coats and enter the nurse's room.

Everyone shivered at the sight and laid back down on their beds before falling asleep.

Chiro had stayed awake for a while and thought he could hear dark voices coming out of the nurse's office. But he really couldn't say that he did as he always feared that place and always heard strange things like that. However, today was different. Something inside of him kept telling him to get away from there and find the monkeys. Despite this feeling, he remained where he was and soon, fell fast asleep.

The morning soon came and everyone, including Chiro, woke up from his alarm clock.

They all got dressed and ran out the door.

Chiro was the last one out, but Jacky stayed home.

Chiro bolted to school as he feared that he was going to be late. Unknown to him though, a red agile monkey was following him; making sure no harm came to the boy.

Chiro ran into the school gates only to freeze where he was at once he saw BT and Glenny walking up to him.

He looked left and right to try and find a place that he could hide, but it was too late.

"Hey Chiro! We were worried about you!"

Chiro looked at them weirdly.

"Ya, we even called the cops and asked if they could go searching for you when you disappeared in the Savage Lands! But look at you; you're here as if that little adventure never happened!" Glenny informed Chiro.

"You're one brave kid, but don't going pulling any more stunts like that, okay?" BT ordered in a rather caring way.

"We'll give you a break today, but tomorrow, everything will be back to normal; see you around Chango!" Glenny finished before walking off with BT. Chiro stood staring after them with a pale face.

'_I don't know if I should be glad or terrified_!' He said to himself before hearing the bell ring.

"AH!" He yelled before running to his first class.

Sprx watched the teen confusingly and wondered if those kids Chiro was talking to were a threat or not. But seeing them walk away without hurting Chiro, he decided it was too soon to tell. So he waited as the school day went on.

Chiro's day kept on getting better and better, but when lunch came, he wasn't so sure. He entered the cafeteria to see everyone huddled around a new kid.

He had silky black hair that looked as if it had a lot of gel in it that matched perfectly with his black piercing eyes. Chiro stumbled back at the sight as he felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about the new kid.

His head slowly turned and looked at Chiro right in the eyes.

Not knowing what that meant or why he looked at him like that, he quickly got up and ran outside to the little swing set.

'_Why did he look right at me?_' He asked himself as he continued to breathe heavily and began to feel faint.

Sprx quickly jumped to a tree that was closer to see if he was alright.

Chiro remained there for the rest of the lunch period, with his crystal blue eyes darkening.

Sprx began to worry and immediately contacted the rest of the team.

-----

"So he hasn't responded or moved ever since he ran out?" Antauri asked after listening to what had happened.

"Correct, he seems to be in some sort of trace or something like that; his eyes seemed to fade to a darker color too. What should I do?"

There was a silence before Antauri spoke again. "If he really is in a trace, then you'll have to confront him when everyone else goes to class as he won't even hear the bell. Do what ever it takes to get him back besides hurting him. Gibson and I will be there shortly."

"Alright, Sprx out." He concluded and was about to jump down when the doors behind Chiro suddenly open.

He quickly hid before he saw a kid about Chiro's age walk up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you alright……" He began to ask as Chiro slowly turned around and froze looking into the other's darkening black eyes.

The bell rang and they could hear the running footsteps of the students in the building. When the new kid was sure that everyone was in their classes, he chuckled and placed a hand on Chiro's head with a wicked smile.

Chiro tried to move, but found it impossible to. It was as if his will was fading and someone else was trying to gain control over him. This feeling wasn't pleasant and silent tears began to fall.

"Wh, what are you doing……." Chiro asked in a low and fading voice as he felt himself coming to and going into darkness.

Sprx immediately knew that the boy next to Chiro wasn't human and jumped out of the tree.

"Magno-Bolt Beam Splitter!" Sprx attacked as the boy looked in Sprx's direction only to drop Chiro and fly back wards and hit the school building.

Chiro slowly fell to the ground, half conscious as Sprx landed next to him.

"Hey kid! You okay?" He asked.

Chiro weakly looked up and to his surprise, saw another monkey hovering over him. Except this one was red with hands as magnets and comforting black eyes; not like that new kid's piercing eyes.

Chiro smiled. Sprx sighed in relief before noticing the boy tense up. "Don't worry; I'm a close friend of Antauri and Gibson."

Chiro relaxed at the names and Sprx smiled back before looking back at the boy who attacked Chiro.

He didn't look like the same boy that they saw. No, he had black spots all over his skin and his black eyes seemed to have an evil red dot in the middle. He slowly began to get back up, laughing the whole way.

"Who are you and who sent you!" Sprx yelled. But it was obvious who sent him; Sprx just didn't want to believe it.

He laughed a few more times before a demonic voice filled the air. "I'm the boy's worst nightmare!" He screamed before rushing towards Chiro.

Sprx got into fighting position. "Magno Tinger Blast!"

The blast hit the target and he froze in mid air. Trash cans and garbage began to pile up on him until they couldn't even see him anymore.

Sprx lowered his weapons and smirked in victory. He turned to Chiro only to see the boy with his eyes forcefully shut and trembling all over.

Sprx quickly sat next to him and tried to shake him back to his senses. "What's wrong Chiro?! Come on, speak to me!" he cried urgently.

Laughing was his only answer as he heard a big explosion coming from behind him.

"That's impossible!" Sprx yelled as he saw the formless boy free. Sprx stood up again and raised his magnets in defense as the enemy raised one of his hands out in front of him.

Chiro cried out in pain before he began trembling even more.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him?!"

The dark figure looked at Sprx. "He wants him, he demands him to be ours." He said before laughing again.

Sprx knew what that meant from experience; and he wished he'd acted sooner. The Skeleton King was trying to take control over Chiro so he could have him on their side. That's what he probably tried with that shot the nurse gave him too.

"Well you can tell your boss he can't have him!" Sprx began before once again raising his magnets up. "Electro-Vibra-Forks!" He performed as the energy from his magnets left to try and hit the evil boy.

But when the boy formed his hand that was out in front of him into a fist, Chiro yelled out louder.

"If you attack me, I can assure you that the boy will suffer more before quickly becoming one of my master's minions!" He croaked.

Sprx closed his eyes forcefully before stopping the attack.

His arms dangled at his side with a huge revengeful frown on his face.

The monster laughed as he slowly began to make his way forward again when there was a slash and the boy turned into a black puddle.

Sprx quickly opened his eyes to see Antauri with his light blue ghost claws and Gibson right behind him with his drills ready.

Sprx smiled. "Finally you guys show up!"

Antauri and Gibson ignored Sprx and landed before running over to Chiro.

"Chiro, you alright?" Antauri asked in a caring voice.

Chiro opened his brightening eyes in relief to hear his voice. "An, Antauri? Gibson?" He asked as he saw his two friends.

"We're here for you." Gibson reassured.

"Are you hurt?"

Chiro felt himself in control of himself once more and began to slowly get up. "No, I don't think so." He began as he leaned his back against the worn down swing set behind him. He then gazed to see the black puddle and looked at it weirdly. "What was he? What happened?"

Antauri looked at Gibson before looking back up to Chiro. "You were attached again by someone who wanted to hurt you, but another one of my friends here saved you."

Chiro looked at the red monkey who was now polishing his magnets.

Antauri cleared his throat to get Sprx's attention.

"Oh ya. – I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx."

Chiro smiled at the name. "Nice to meet you Sprx. I'm-"

"Ya, I know who you are, and it's nice to finally meet you Chiro." Sprx said as he untransformed his hands.

Chiro looked at him weirdly before feeling himself become weary, but he didn't want to fall asleep yet.

"What did you do to your hands?" Chiro asked.

"What do you mean, turning them into magnets?" Chiro nodded. "Well, everyone on our team can do it."

Antauri looked at Sprx in warning as if not to tell him too much; but Sprx continued anyway.

"Gibson has theses drills that have different substances in them. Antauri has these ghost claws that can tear through anything. Nova has these HUGE man hands that look like they're just bigger, but they're deadly! And Otto has these saws that can slice through everything!"

Chiro looked at him weirdly again. "Are Nova and Otto your friends as well Antauri?"

"Yes, as Sprx mentioned before, we are a team." Antauri replied.

"So there are only five of you?" All of the monkeys nodded. "But there was another tube, aren't there supposed to be six then?"

The monkeys gave each other uneasy glances. Chiro noticed immediately. "Sorry if I said something that upset you guys."

"No, it's fine. – You deserve the right to know." Antauri began. "We used to have a leader, but he somewhat_, disappeared_."

"If your leader is gone, then who is the new one?" Chiro asked.

All the monkeys shifted uncomfortably. They all new Chiro wasn't ready to know, so Antauri though of another way to say it.

"We're currently looking for a new one. – However, we don't choose him; he is already chosen for us. It's our job to find him so we may be a whole team again."

"What does your team do?"

Antauri sighed. He knew that he couldn't keep that information from him, especially since he kept on getting attacked. "We were designed to fight off a force of evil."

"What evil?" Chiro asked as he thought about his television heroes, the Sun Riders.

"An evil like the one you meant today but the leader, the master mind behind all attacks that will occur on Shugazoom; that kid was no ordinary kid as you might have figured out."

Chiro nodded in understanding. He found it hard to keep his eyes opened, and the monkeys noticed this immediately.

"You can go a head and sleep; the next time you wake up, you'll be back in the orphanage." Antauri reassured Chiro as the boy fell fast asleep.

The monkeys all grabbed a hold of him and took off to the dreaded Orphanage.

-----


	8. A Windy Night

**A Windy Night…**

-------

"Antauri, it's getting more and more dangerous each day as Chiro is out here alone!" Sprx began. "We have to take him to the robot or the Skeleton King will take him!"

Antauri rolled his eyes. Sometimes Sprx's inpatients bothered him to the point where he just wanted to be alone and meditate.

"Even so, we must ask _him_ first. If we just took him to the robot without asking him, he wouldn't be so inclining to join the team; let alone trust us."

Sprx wanted to retaliate more, but found that he had already stopped the argument. He knew that the statement was right as he remembered how tense Chiro was when Sprx talked to him for the first time.

Gibson just stayed quiet; staying out of the argument and flied by their side. He was still in deep thought about everything that had happened so far, and wondered how everything would turn out.

They flew on down behind the orphanage and carefully set Chiro down. Antauri then ran to the window and took a peek inside.

There he saw a tall stressed boy sitting on a bed with drenched hair. He seemed to be clutching his head hard, but why Antauri did not know.

Antauri looked at him curiously before he turned to Sprx and Gibson.

"There's a human in there. Some how, we need to get him away so we may place Chiro in his bed."

Sprx and Gibson looked at each other before Sprx smirked.

"I'll make a distraction, but hurry up; I don't know how long I will be able to keep him busy." Sprx volunteered himself before running off.

Antauri and Gibson stared after Sprx; stunned by his actions, but soon remembered about Chiro and quickly picked him up and waited for Sprx to do his job.

------

Sprx ran around the whole building until he found what he was looking for; the silver tin garbage cans.

He looked around to see two metal bars lying next to the fence and gave an evil smile.

------

Jacky stayed sitting on his bed, trying to tell himself not to do what he was told. But the threat was so frightening that he didn't dare take any chances; however, he wish there was another way out of it.

_BANG!!!!! BANG!!!!!BANG!!!_

Jacky jumped up and looked around urgently.

_BANG!!!!! BANG!!!!!BANG!!!_

_'Who's out there?'_

Jacky spun around and took after towards the door that lead to where the garbage was sent.

------

Antauri and Gibson heard the racket and watched as the boy ran outside.

Antauri then activated his ghost claws and opened the window.

They hauled Chiro through the window rather quickly and set him on his rather rough and out of shape bed.

"Antauri, I do understand that he _is _the chosen one, but isn't he too young to be facing these dangers?" Gibson asked in concern as he scanned the unconscious boy on the bed.

Antauri too looked at the boy, but smirked again. "He is indeed young, but I can guarantee you that he will be able to do what he is destined to do; well, once we train him."

They then heard a knocking on the window and turned to see Sprx.

Antauri opened the window when he heard footsteps.

Sprx jumped in immediately and they all hid under Chiro's bed.

The footsteps got closer until they saw the nurse enter the room.

They watched in suspicion as she didn't even seem surprised to see Chiro there.

Emma walked up to Chiro and looked at his pale face for about a moment. Her eyes then drifted downwards where she could barely see a circular metal piece sticking out from under the bed.

Sprx couldn't explain it, but he got a weird feeling from this nurse. He didn't know what, but he knew that something wasn't right with her.

"Humph." She then walked away and entered her office.

Antauri's eyes were concentrated intently on her the entire time. He knew something wasn't right about her as well, but he really couldn't tell if it was her personality or something far more terrible. But he shook off the suspicion and looked sternly at Sprx and sees his tail sticking out a little bit.

"Sprx, next time, make sure that your tail is in as well." Sprx looked at his tail and finally noticed that it was plainly visible. "I don't know if she saw it or not, but just for future references, okay?" Antauri informed.

Sprx nodded shamefully before they all crawled out from underneath the bed.

"I don't think we should leave Chiro here alone. Especially if that nurse is here; she gives me the willies."

Antauri nodded in agreement. "That is why I want you and Nova to stay here for the rest of today. – Tomorrow, I want Otto and Gibson to watch him."

"I get it; you want all of us to get to know Chiro." Gibson concluded.

Antauri nodded. "I fear that we may have only a little time left." Antauri looked down as his smile faded. "We MUST get him acquainted with everyone and take him to the robot. There he'll be out of danger for a while; at least, that's what I hope." He looked back up and faced his two comrades. "We better get our defense systems up and running in the Super Robot quickly. – Sprx, wait here and watch Chiro while Gibson, Otto, and I upgrade the robot. Nova will meet you here shortly."

Sprx nodded. The other two simians then jumped out and flew back to the robot.

-----

The school day ended and everyone rushed to their homes.

Jacky came back in the Orphanage after being locked out to find Chiro sleeping. He trembled at the sight of the boy and ran to the bathroom.

The others soon got 'home' and did what they normally did.

Sprx was outside watching closely from the side window. '_Come on Nova, where are you?' _He asked himself as he felt himself becoming bored.

"Hey Sprx!" A feminine voice called from above.

Sprx looked up to see his sister and smirked. She quietly landed next to Sprx and hid behind the wooden stare well with her.

"It's about time you got here!"

Nova gave him a stern look before slowly punching him in the arm. "Cut me some slack! I had to find this place all by myself! Unlike you as Antauri led you here!" She growled with furious anger.

"Calm down Nova; remember why we're here…."

Nova's temper immediately vanished and she looked up with excitement. "When do I finally get to meet him?! I've wanted to meet him ever since I first saw him on the computer screen!"

"SH!!! Someone's going to hear us if you keep talking that loud!" Sprx informed Nova.

Nova gave him a look of annoyance before deciding to be the mature one and looked away.

-----

The day wore on until the graceful glowing moon was high in the star covered sky. Some clouds were here and there, but all in all; it was peaceful.

Everyone was sleeping in the orphanage without a care in the world with the exception of a very special teen and the two robotic simians that shivered in the cool night's wind.

Chiro had woken up about five minutes ago as he felt as there was something that awaited for him. He didn't know exactly what, but he felt it growing within him to the point where he got out of bed and stared off out the window where his new loving friends came through and left for the day.

Sprx had fallen asleep only about fifteen minutes ago; but Nova stayed awake. However, her determination was thinning as she felt her own power cells draining. Everyone was low on power since something disturbed the robot and their charging systems went offline; and they haven't been able to fix them yet.

She stared at the moon one last time before her eye lids dropped to a low level and she felt sleep beginning to consume her.

Nova laid down next to Sprx and closed her eyes with a sweet smile plastered on her lips. No matter how tired she was, her excitement showed. _'I can't wait until I meet him….' _She said to herself before freezing in mid thought. Her eyes slowly crept open as she heard footsteps. She was unclear in which direction it came from, but one thing she knew was that they were close.

Nova tried to get up but found it impossible to; so she sat there still and quiet as a mouse, shivering all the while.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and so was the drowsiness. When the noise was about only a foot away from her, her bubble gum eyes shut themselves immediately as she felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

The footsteps seized in what sounded like right next to her when one of her eyes struggled opened for the last time. There she saw a boy with raven black hair with sparkling blue eyes that wore sky blue pajama's smiling sweetly and kneeling down to her.

Nova smiled one last time before she slipped away into a relaxing dream where the boy she saw played with her like a big brother would do.

------


	9. Shadowed

**Shadowed**

-----

The sun shined through the window of the Orphanage again and glistened upon the young warriors face.

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened to see that she wasn't outside. In fact, she was on rather uncomfortable bed with a torn-up white sheet draping over her.

She yawned and shifted slightly only to hit something rather hard.

Nova turned around slowly to see Sprx sound asleep by her side.

She looked at him questionably before the memories of the night came back to her.

"Good morning." A young yet familiar voice sounded.

Nova's eyes widened and turned to see a teenager with raven black hair wearing a red long sleeve sweater and blue jeans holding a backpack sitting on the bed across from her.

She smiled as she recognized him instantly. "Good morning to you too."

He smiled warmly back at her.

Nova continued to stare when something caught her attention. Everyone there was gone! The beds were empty yet made neatly and all the jackets on the rack were gone. She turned to the alarm clock to see that it read 7:14 on it. Nova quickly looked back at the boy in deep concern. She remembered what Antauri had said what happened to him when he was late to school, and she couldn't bare that happen to him again because of them.

"Aren't you going to be late?" She asked rather loudly.

Chiro looked at the clock before back at her. "Ya, I guess so."

Sprx moved a bit before he finally woke up. He looked up to see Nova and Chiro talking and smiled in victory. _'Now we just need him to meet Otto and then we can finally get him away from here!_' He said to himself before listening in to the conversation at hand.

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"Well, I knew I was already going to be late today. Besides! I won't leave you guys here alone! You've done too much for me."

'_Wait a minute; he's not going to school! THIS IS BAD!!!!!_' Sprx told himself before joining in. "Hey kid! Won't you get punished?"

Chiro didn't respond at first. He looked distant for a moment before responding. "Ya, but they would have punished me for something anyway. I'll just leave at 7:20. Like I said earlier, I owe you one!" He smiled.

Nova and Sprx looked at him in disbelief before looking at each other.

"It's Sprx, isn't it?" Chiro asked.

Sprx looked back at the boy with a smirk plastered on his lips. "Yep! I guess you meet our only female on the team!"

Chiro looked at him in question. "Ya I did! But I don't know her name yet."

Nova jumped on the bed and smiled proudly. "I'm Nova; the teams fighter! Nice to finally meet you Chiro!"

"Nice to finally meet you too!" Chiro looked at the clock to see it read 7:20.

Nova and Sprx noticed the panicked expression and smiled warmly at him.

"Go on; we'll wait for you here." Nova encouraged.

Chiro looked at her in dismay.

"Ya kid, we'll be fine! You better get to school before that creepy demented nurse finds out you're still here."

"She's gone for the day along with the headmaster. Billy is in charge today; and he's _way_ nicer than those two stooges."

"That's a relief. – Go on now; and if you need our help, we'll be there." Nova inputted as Sprx nodded in agreement.

Chiro gave them both a pure warm smile before running out the door.

The two simians watched him leave before they began heading to the window.

Nova stopped mid way in deep thought while Sprx slide the window opened. He turned to her in a worried fashion.

"Sprx, are you guys sure he's the, the chosen one?"

Sprx looked down in regret. "Ya, I'm positive." He looked back up at the golden female. "I didn't want to believe it either, but I've seen him do things that normal humans aren't capable of."

"But he's, he's too…..pure. He doesn't deserve to be weighed with a burden such as this one."

Sprx looked out the window as he agreed with Nova completely. But he knew all too well from Antauri that even the innocent had their own roles in the universe. "I know; but he just _is_ chosen. For now, let's trust Antauri's words, gain his trust, and protect him from things or people that want to hurt him."

Nova looked directly in Sprx's eyes and nodded with agreement. "Let's go." She said as they both took off to the young boy's school to protect him with their very lives.

-----

"Impossible!" The chief of science said loudly.

Otto, who was fixing the control panel for the main computer, overheard him and peeked into the lab.

"What's impossible?" He asked rather curiously.

Gibson stared at his computer for a minute before turning to Otto; with a paled face that was just terrifying at the looks of it.

Otto's eyes went wide with realization as he knew that Gibson figured out how long they were sleeping for.

Gibson looked at Otto grimly. "You better get Antauri…."

Otto took one last look at the blue scientist before running off to the robot's brain (the main area that showed in Ghost in Machines) where Antauri resided.

The doors flew quickly opened and Antauri turned to see the green mechanic.

He immediately sensed urgency in him and tried to calm his brother down.

"It's, Gibson, he, time," Otto said all at once in a jumbled mess.

Antauri placed a calming hand on him. "Otto; speak slowly and clearly."

He took a deep breath before telling him how scared Gibson looked from the results he found.

"Alright then, let's head there then, okay?" He told the mechanic as gently as he could as they headed back to Gibson's lab.

-----

Chiro finally turned the corner and saw his school just in time as the second hour bell rang.

"Yes! Just in time for second hour!" He congratulated himself before hopping over the small fence and headed to the front door.

Oblivious to the teen, an unformed shadow mirrored his movements with every step he took.

Chiro ran up the steps and placed a hand on the door when a strange dark feeling struck him.

Behind him, a huge shadow stood and watched him intently; but when he looked behind him, it disappeared with no sign of its presence.

He continued to look for another moment before proceeding in and running into his second hour class; the darkness secretly following.

He entered the classroom where Mrs. Bricks was getting ready for the lesson she was going to teach them today. No one else was in there yet besides Jacky who was sitting in the back right hand corner looking distant out the window.

Chiro looked at him in concern before he sat down in the front middle seat.

He glanced back at Jacky to see that his gaze shifted and he now looked at Chiro.

Believing he did something to upset him, he quickly turned back to the front of the room as the bell that started the class rang.

Kids began filing in and took their seats.

Mrs. Bricks cleared her throat and tapped the whiteboard with her yard stick.

"Hello class and welcome to another history lesson of Shugazoom City. Today we will be skipping ahead to learn about the time after the Golden Ages where we were protected by wondrous creatures that seem unimportant today. Now please, turn to page 54 in your text books." She ordered them as she herself turned to that page in her teacher book.

Chiro grabbed the book out of his bag and quickly turned to the selection in which they were reading today. The teacher began speaking again, but something caught his eye. The title of the chapter they were going to start reading was called the "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force".

He went wide eyed and turned the page to see pictures of each monkey he meant on there and next to their illustrations, they're names.

"Long ago, there were six robotic monkeys that showed up when an evil entity threatened our city. At first, we were stupefied to see animals defeating creatures that our weapons could not. But as we were attacked more violently, we discovered that they were the only ones that could stop this evil."

Chiro looked at all the monkey's profiles to see a green monkey. He glanced at the name to see it read Otto. He smiled as he knew that this was the one he hadn't met yet; and he couldn't wait to.

"Excuse me Mrs. Bricks. You said that there were six monkeys that protected us, right?"

Mrs. Bricks nodded at a kid named Jimmy.

"Then why are they're only five shown?"

Mrs. Bricks's smile disappeared. "It is said that the six monkey had gone missing. The reasons for this is still unknown."

Chiro looked back at the pictures in sadness. _'Missing? Are my friends sad that one of their friends are missing?'_

"Like I was saying, if you turn to page 58, you'll see an image of one of the monsters that pledged our city for years."

Chiro turned the page only to gasp in fright. There he saw a black and white creature that was similar to the one he faced in the Savage Lands.

"They were all minions of a darker demon that wanted to rule our city and the universe. However, the day when the six monkey disappeared, the hyper force and their fighting machine disappeared as well. The attacks from the demon stopped and no one ever knew what happened to the valiant monkeys that protected us from harm."

Chiro's face paled at those words. _'Disappeared? Wha, what happened to them? What demons? What, what?!'_ He pondered to himself as questions kept popping up in his head.

"RING RING RING!!!" The third our bell rang. The students all jumped up from their seats and ran out the door.

Only one remained; Chiro. He was so confused at everything he had just learned that he didn't even care if he was late to his next class. In fact, he just wanted to go back to the Orphanage and stay with Nova and Sprx who he thought must be so sad from losing a close friend.

Mrs. Bricks cleared her throat rather loudly to get Chiro's attention.

He looked on up to the teacher to see she was getting impatient.

"I may be new around here, but I know what people say about you isn't." She said in a rather nice way. Chiro looked at her in a rather unbelieving expression. "So if you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I'll be here; okay Chiro?"

Chiro looked up at the new teacher in disbelief. This was only her third day and she seemed to be as nice as Mr. Palmfree.

He smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, I appreciate that someone else cares for me."

She smiled back. Chiro caught something in her eyes immediately. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like she knew more than she let on.

"You're welcome. Now hurry on or you'll be late."

Chiro quickly grabbed his things and headed to the door.

"Chiro," He stopped and faced her again. "Please, do be careful."

Chiro gave her a look of misunderstanding when the minute bell rang. "Ah!" He yelled before rushing off to his other class.

-----

Nova and Sprx looked on through the window to see the facial expression Chiro gave before running off.

"What do you think she said?" Nova asked tensing up.

"I don't know, but we better keep an eye on her…" He trailed off as he spotted the teacher looking directly at them and smiled before leaving the room.

"Did, did she see us?" Nova asked in confusion.

Sprx continued to look on as he didn't even know what to say to that.

"Ya, I guess she did…"

-----

Third hour went by just as quickly as second hour and lunch rolled by. He was terrified what might happen today, so he stayed alert. However, no one seemed to notice him as he walked on by. Especially when he got his food and sat down at a table by himself. No on even acknowledge him as the _'weird kid'_ or _'cursed boy'_. He was so shocked yet relieved that he didn't know what to think; so he finished up eating.

Chiro had about fifteen more minutes left so he headed outside. It was cloudy yet again and the air swelled with the smell of rain.

He breathed in deeply to feel refreshed by the air around him. It was a going to be a good day until he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him.

Chiro turned cautiously to see BT and Glenny walking towards him. He took a step back, but remained where he was at.

"So, there you are." Chiro gulped in fear. "We didn't see you this morning."

"Ya, well I woke up late."

BT and Glenny stopped a few feet away from him. "Well that excuse won't exactly work on the headmaster of yours now will it?"

Chiro looked at them in question. _'What are they doing_?' He asked himself. Were they trying to help or being a nuisance?

"They're out for today, so they won't know."

"I don't think that will work exactly. You see, they told us that if you were late again that we had to punish you; so here we are." Chiro took another step back. "No hard feelings, okay Chango?!" Glenny yelled as he advanced forward.

Chiro shut his eyes tightly only to feel the darkening feeling overwhelm him again.

He shook in fear and waited for Glenny's punch to come; but it didn't.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that both BT and Glenny had grim scared faces. It was as if they had seen a ghost!

That's when Chiro knew that something was behind him. _'Why do I always get attacked? Especially at lunch!_' He asked himself as he saw a rather tall shadow.

The moment Chiro saw it, an unknown fear stroke his heart and froze.

The shadow then began to take a form and in no time, it looked like a cloaked man with bleeding red eyes holding a staff with a skull on it that had two lightning bolts on the sides with a green glowing center.

-------

Sprx and Nova maneuvered around the school to try and find Chiro when they came upon an alley in which they immediately saw the teacher, Mrs. Bricks in.

They looked left to right in panic before jumping behind some bushes; but it was too late.

"I know you two are there," She began. "You don't have to hide from me; I know why you're here. I'm friendly."

Sprx and Nova looked at each other in wariness before deciding they had to show themselves. With one giant leap, they appeared in front of the rather young teacher.

She smiled in astonishment before kneeling down to them. "I know why you're here little ones; and he needs you more than you know." They looked at her in confusion. "Go to him now as he is in great danger, and please, protect him."

They looked at her one final time before flying off.

Mrs. Bricks stood back up and watched them fly off.

------

"Hello, _boy_…" The dark shadow screeched.

The sound of the dark voice sent shivers down all of their spines to the point where BT and Glenny ran for their lives. Chiro, however, stayed where he was; frozen in a deep unknown fear.

"You will never be safe from me, you'll never be able to hid, and when the time comes when you're alone, you will perish!" The shadow screeched as it clenched Chiro's arm.

Its long venomous nails dug into his frail skin to the point where they pierced and blood ran down his arm.

The boy cried out in pain as he felt a strange force from the monster that seemed to cause him pain in every limp he had.

-----

Antauri was about to enter Gibson's lab when he stopped in his tracks. Otto stopped immediately as well and looked at his brother in curiosity.

Antauri concentrated more as he felt the teen's energy level swelling up and a darker power with him.

"Gibson, Otto! WE HAVE TO GET TO CHIRO, NOW!!!" He yelled as he darted to his tube that lead outside.

The other two snapped out of their amazement and ran after their second in command with concern evident in their eyes.

-----

Chiro continued to scream in agonizing pain as the monster continued his hold on him. He wanted to move, to call out for help, but he found both of those impossible to do; so he shut his failing crystal blue eyes.

"Come on boy; where is that power you're hiding?!" The shadow yelled laughing all the way.

Chiro opened his weakened eyes once more. "Wha, what power?" He managed to ask in a fading voice.

His attacker looked at him in an absurd way before he clenched Chiro's hand even harder to the point where he could feel his bone starting to crack; only causing him to scream more.

"If I have to force you to reveal it to me, then I shall!" The shadow laughed and placed a bony finger on Chiro's chest. At first nothing happened until a small black orb emanated from his finger and stabbed it into Chiro.

He screamed out in more pain as it felt like something inside him was being pulled out rather harshly.

After several more moments of torment, he felt whatever the shadow grab began to pull itself out. His eyes were forced shut as a bright green orb of light appeared on his chest.

The shadow laughed in victory as he tried to pull it on out, but the teen's eyes flashed opened to reveal green irises instead of blue.

"WHAT?!" It yelled as the green orb grew more and more violently bright before the shadow screamed and dropped Chiro.

The entity wailed in a sudden rush of pain as Chiro's thrashed body slammed into the muddy floor beneath him.

"I'll, I'll be back! You hear!" It yelled as it slowly disintegrated.

The rain started to fall when Nova and Sprx finally got there to see Chiro's state.

They froze in mid air immediately as they saw the teen laying on muddy floor.

Nova began to tear up before looking at Sprx who had a paled face.

Not wasting another minute, they dived down to the orphan and approached him in caution.

There they saw Chiro's used to be smiling glad face now was darkened and down-casted. It seemed as if something sucked all the happiness from him. Their eyes then moved to a red liquid that was pouring out of his left arm and thrashed stomach. They wanted to cry at the sight, but they endured.

-----

Antauri gasped in dismay as he felt the power primate rise within the boy to a high powerful level that he couldn't even start to imagine before fading to a low point.

"What is it Antauri?!" Gibson asked returning to himself.

"It's, it's Chiro! Something forced him to use the power primate!"

Otto and Gibson went wide eyed in worry before speeding up to the school.

-----

Nova fell to her knees as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't bear knowing that they didn't make it in time and watched as the child died before her eyes.

Sprx looked down at the boy and waited for a sign, any sign that he was still alive.

Nova gently picked up his hand and held it close to her chest; hoping that she could give him some warmth and comfort.

That's when Sprx finally saw the child's chest rise and fall again. He sighed in sweet relief before turning on his communicator.

"Antauri to-"

"We already know Sprx." Antauri's voice sounded behind them.

Nova and Sprx turned to see the rest of their team before they ran over to Chiro.

Gibson immediately examined his arm and stomach to find that the wounds wouldn't stop bleeding unless they had proper care. "We have to take him back to the robot or he'll die from blood loss!"

"But that's too far! He'll die way before then!" Sprx argued.

Antauri looked deeply into the child's face. "He's right. He's already getting hypothermia. We must take him back to the Orphanage to take care of his wounds."

"That's too risky! What if the others get there before we fix him up?! What if the nurse and head master get there and see us?!"

Antauri faced the red pilot. "It's the only way to save him. You see, he must have been attacked by a powerful force to cause him this much pain. Even stronger than the monster that attacked him yesterday I fear..." Everyone looked at Antauri. They couldn't believe what he was insinuating, but that was the only logical explanation for it.

"Now we just need to figure out a way to get him back without hurting him any further." Antauri trailed off as he thought of many different ways they could do this in so little time.

"Maybe I can help." An unfamiliar male voice sounded.

The Hyper Force immediately turned to the school to see the teacher, Mr. Palmfree that was quite fond of Chiro walking up to them; not even hesitating one bit.

Antauri looked at him in suspicion as to _why_ he seemed too calm seeing them.

Mr. Palmfree noticed this immediately and smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry; I know why you five are here." He began as he stopped a few feet away from them.

Everyone besides Antauri got in a defensive mode and watched for any signs of him attacking.

"I know Chiro is the chosen one; my sister and I were told the story by our ancestors." Antauri shifted slightly as he could see the resemblance between him and an old good friend of his back after the Golden Ages. "I came here to this school to help look for the one chosen to awoken you guys and rid the universe from the demon in which I will not speak his name here."

Antauri felt the teen's energy going lower and lower and turned to him immediately.

Mr. Palmfree noticed this instantly. "I'll drive you guys to the Orphanage. But we have to be quick; I have to be back in less then fifteen minutes!"

Antauri smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded and ran to start his car.

"How can he understand us?" Nova asked.

The monkeys just stared after him in puzzlement for a moment before grabbing Chiro and slowly carrying him to the teacher's car.

-----

**Author's Note:**

_WOW!!!! I can't believe I wrote a chapter this long! Oh well, it was worth it since I haven't written in a long time. Hope you enjoyed!XD_


	10. Healing Wounds Using Random Things

**Healing Wounds Using Random Things..**

-----

The monkeys set Chiro in the back seat and safely got him in a comfortable position.

Gibson, Nova, and Otto all sat in the back to help nurse Chiro's wounds while on the drive as Sprx and Antauri sat in the front seat next to the mysterious Mr. Palmfree.

"You can use anything I have to try and stop the bleeding." Mr. Palmfree began as he opened up his compartment and pulled out some duck tap. "Here, use this to make sure whatever raps Chiro up stays."

Gibson immediately grabbed the tape and set it by his side as Otto was gently dapping Chiro's wound to soak up all the blood that came out so far. Nova was doing the same only to his stomach while Gibson searched for something to use to place pressure on his arm.

Antauri stared at the three working simians in the back; hoping that they could save the boy with such varied materials. _'What happened?_' Was all he could ask himself. He couldn't figure out a way the poor boy could have ended up like this. A normal formless creature would have only been obliterated as they tampered with the teen's power; but no; the creature that had attacked him was far more powerful and knew what it was doing. But the only thing he could think of was the Skeleton King himself! _'Impossible_!' Antauri told himself. He knew as well as the others that he couldn't leave his fortress. This just added on to his curiosity.

Sprx kept his gaze on the road in front of them. He couldn't bear to look back and see their new leader in such a state. '_It's….it's all my FAULT!!_' Sprx cried to himself as sadness overwhelmed him even more. _'If only we didn't talk to that women, or, or even if I'd only been faster and more alert-'_

"Sprx." He turned to his second in command in surprise. "Never question your actions. You did what you were supposed to do; it's just that you and Nova weren't meant to save him this time." Sprx looked at Antauri weirdly. Usually when Antauri said things like this, they made sense. But this time, it sounded like he himself didn't know what wisdom to give. Antauri turned and faced Sprx. "This could be a sign that Chiro isn't safe without us. – The dark one has awoken," Everyone including Mr. Palmfree looked at Antauri. "And he knows the chosen was had too..."

------

Jacky roamed the empty halls of the school looking sluggish, sick, and confused. If anyone saw him in this state, they would freeze in fright.

His used-to-be silk black hair was now wet and greasy. His shinning blue eyes were dully black with the look of despair as his skin was so white that one would think he was a dead man walking.

Jacky continued to walk through the halls before exiting the school building and heading towards 'home'; where he was being expected at…

-----

Everyone sat in silence only to hear the rain bounding on the door and the water from the puddles being disturbed. Only a few cars jetted by, but Shugazoom was mostly quiet.

Gibson had just finished wrapping Chiro's arm up and began to do his stomach when the car came to a sudden halt.

A feeling of dread overcame everyone as they saw they had arrived back at the dreary Orphanage.

"You know, I can always drive you guys to the edge of the Savage lands…" The Hyper Force looked at the ground sadly as they all knew that that wasn't going to work. They still needed to make sure Chiro felt comfortable before they even told them that they wanted him to come live at the robot. Mr. Palmfree noticed this and sighed sadly. "Well, if you guys need anything, you know where to find me!" Antauri opened the door and jumped out with Sprx following.

Mr. Palmfree smiled before he too got out and helped get Chiro out and into the Orphanage.

It seemed more eerie than it ever had before. The lights were dimmer and the sound of the storm reverberated throughout the building.

Mr. Palmfree placed Chiro into his bed and helped the others search for things they could use to fix the wounds up with.

When he knew that his assistance was no longer needed, he began heading out; but he stopped at the door and looked back at the Hyper Force. "Please inform me somehow on the progress of Chiro. I know that he has been chosen by fate, and of you need anything at all, just ask away."

"But how do you know all this stuff? How can you understand us?" Sprx asked in a confusing yet surprising tone.

"When we meet again, I'll fill you all in. For now, let's make sure that Chiro is okay and in a safe comfortable room with his new friends at a real home."

The monkeys all nodded in agreement and watched as the man walked out before returning their attention to their future leader and began to work on him once more.

However, they were all oblivious to a pair of eyes that watched them; knowing for sure that what they theorized was true….

----

**Author's Note:**

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and this chapter was EXTREMLY short compared to the others, but my computer is on the frits and I can hardly write a page without it shutting down. Also, sorry for the weird title, I was reading the lightning thief and they have some goofy chapter names that made me laugh. I'll hopefully be able to write more soon! XD_


	11. Memories

**Memories…**

--------------

'_He, he is the chosen one_…' A tall teenager with slick black hair said to himself as he still trembled as his mind fought with his sole. His mind was in progression of being controlled; but his sole wasn't giving in. He knew the darkness that plagued his mind was nothing but trouble, but he couldn't get the void out of his head.

Antauri just finished tying a paper towel around the Chiro's arm when he finally sensed they were being watched and secretly surveyed the area.

Jacky crouched down in pain as his head throbbed, stomach bubbled, until finally, he stopped shaking completely. His head slowly faced back up; eyes as black as space. Jacky had lost and now, his will as no longer his own. His body stood up and looked into the room one last time before it walked out of the orphanage and into the streets of Shugazoom.

The feeling slowly subsided and Antauri turned his attention back on the small frail boy in front of him. The others saw his behavior and automatically knew what was going on; but they continued with their work anyway.

Gibson was still trying to stop the swelling that occurred on the teen's chest with no luck. It was as if something inside of him was injured…

Chiro felt himself tangled, confused, and finding it hard to breathe in the waste land he seemed to be at. The sky was black yet brown yet orange all at the same time. Dead trees and ruins covered the land around him with no one in sight. He would have thought he traveled to a different planet, but seeing Ranger 7 told him otherwise. _'Is, is this Shugazzom?'_ He asked himself in disbelief as he looked around at all the destruction. A half burned baby doll laid on the burned up ground as its darkened blond hair blew gently in the cold uncomfortable breeze. The wind picked up around the young teen as he hugged himself tightly to try and produce warmth. But it came with no success as he shivered uncontrollably.

Chiro slowly got up as his whole body was numb and walked through the wreckage to see people lying lifeless on the ground. Some were covered in blood that made him overwhelmed with sorrow while others seemed to have frozen to death. Tears began running down his pale cheeks as he trudged forward, hoping that he would find some people alive. He walked about two miles when he finally came turned a corner that led to the center of the city when his eyes locked on the Old Oak tree. Emotions flew at him in different directions as he saw five multi-colored lifeless monkeys hanging from the tree. '_No….'_ He took a step or two forward when his knees finally gave in and stumbled forward. Tears gushed out of his eyes and painful sobs crying out for his friends and family. "MOMMY!!!!" He cried. "DADDY!!!!......ANTAURI!!!" He cried even harder.

Flash backs of his parents came back to him as he saw the innocent crystal blue eyes of his mother sparkling happily at him with her pure blond wavy hair swaying in the warm summer's wind and his father's gentle calming warm green eyes stared into his crystal blue ones as his soft raven black hair blew gently as well.

Another vision came back to him. He was sitting in the living room with his loving parents when they heard the front door forced opened. His father jumped up and grabbed a gun that was hidden in the couch and aimed it at the door way. "Get Chiro out of here now!" He yelled with worry laced in his voice. His mother grabbed him, but not soon enough. The entity entered the room clenching a staff with a skeleton head on it that made Chiro shiver all over. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" He screamed this time.

His mother nodded painfully as she ran off towards the other room.

Chiro walked as his old man went out of sight and the sound the gun going off before his father's screams filled the air around him. "DADDY!!!" He cried as they turned the corner only to see blazing orange flames erupting from the living room.

The next time he saw something again, he was sitting on the ground of a small dark red room with his caring lovely mother standing in front of him; her cloths ripped, singed, and torn as her used to be long graceful pure blond hair draped over her outstretched arms.

The door in front of her was wide open to reveal tamed orange flames that surrounded a dark cloaked figure that walked towards her.

Chiro watched as his mother's head turned to him with watery crystal blue eyes that seemed terrified yet filled with determination. He wanted to reach out for her, but he couldn't find himself moving any part of his body. Her soft pale pink lips formed into a smile as ashes slowly blew into the room. "Don't be afraid Chiro…" Tears began rolling down her eyes uncontrollably. "We love you, our sweet Chiro; May you be safe and leave a good life…" Little Chiro began crying as well. She smiled one last time and slowly turned her head back to face the incoming man that held his staff out in front of him; ready to attack. "Become a great lead-" She stopped as the cloaked figure forced the staff through her heart.

"NO!!!!!" He cried out in agonizing emotional pain. The man pulled the staff out of her and laughed as her body fell to the floor. "MOMMY!!!" He cried out with so much more pain that it quickly turned into raging anger. He looked into the figure's face only to see nothing but darkness, but he didn't care. This man killed both his mom and dad and the pain he felt was too great that he snapped; darkness taking his vision away.

Chiro looked back up to the tree where his new friends were hanging as anger began to bottle up within. "YOU CAN"T TAKE THEM!!!!!!" He screamed when he felt something snap. But instead of only seeing darkness, he saw a bright green light that emanated from him that surrounded the entire area. He stood up as he didn't know what was happening. "What, what's going on?!" But even as he said those words, he felt himself slipping in and out of conciseness before collapsing.

-----

Sprx, Nova, and Otto were sitting on the bed beside Chiro's and watched Gibson scan Chiro for any other injuries.

Antauri was returning to the others carrying an ice pack when he felt the Power Primate soar to high levels within Chiro and he dashed immediately.

"Hmm….." Gibson said rather curiously. The others knew he had been stumped by something he didn't observe before and couldn't wait to figure out if the scientist was wrong about something. They loved to tease like that. But as Sprx opened his mouth to saw something, Chiro began to glow faintly green which caught his attention. "Hey guys…" He began as the others looked at him with much annoyance present on their faces. "What's going on with the kid?" He asked as the green glow grew even brighter. The others stared in aw as Antauri finally entered the room only to freeze where he was at when he too saw the glow.

The others where dumbfounded at what it could be, but Nova seemed to be the only one besides Antauri that knew what it was. "What's the Power Primate doing…." She trailed off as it seemed to increase strength with the word until it consumed the entire area with a strong powerful wind that shattered the windows, blew the furniture around, and made all the monkeys hit one of the four walls that made up that part of the building. They were stuck for what seemed like forever when Antauri suddenly cried out "CHIRO!!!"

The wind began to fade away and the Power Primate's glow on Chiro began to fade as the teen seemed to breathe regularly again.

All the monkeys stayed where they were at, frozen in shock at what they just saw.

There was no mistaking that he was the chosen one now, and the monkeys would never forget it…

-----


	12. His Presence Lingers…

**His Presence Lingers…**

The monkey team remained with the teen for the rest of the night. There was no way anyone or anything was going to get rid of them, as long as Chiro was still hurt like he was, they were going to be there. The only problem they had to overcome was all the orphans coming back, but they solved that by hiding in different places in the room. Antauri stationed himself under the child's bed while Gibson occupied the space under the next. Sprx was hiding in a closet that no one went into since all it held was the broom, mop, and cleaning utensils. Nova took refuge in the only place she was closet to at the time…the nurse's office…

Everyone wanted her to find a new place, but the children filled in too fast, so she was left with no choice. It creped her out though. There was an unnatural coldness in the room that made her fur stand on end. The feeling of being watched was so strong she could have sworn someone was standing right next to her, but she didn't care. As long as the nurse didn't come back that night she was more then willing to sacrifice her time in there…

The only one the Hyper Force didn't know about was Otto, his ware-abouts were troubling them until…

"Awe! Look at this cute toy I found!" A young girl screeched before picking something green up out of her toy box. Gibson's face cringed in fear before turning to a stern Antauri. _'Don't worry, he'll be fine…'_

Nova slapped her forehead as she saw the whole thing unfold in front of her and wondered what Otto was thinking. '_Then again…When did he think?' _

Everyone gave it a weird look before returning their own business. The only one that seemed to say any commentary was Clarice, then again, she always did.

"Put that pathetic doll, toy, whatever the heck it is in the trash! I don't know who's uglier, you or it!" Despite how much Otto felt offended to that comment, he couldn't move unless they wanted to be caught.

"It's not an it! I think it's a monkey…" The girl trailed off as she thought about all the possibilities. Clarice just rolled her eyes before ripping the monkey out of her hands, only holding him by the arm. "GIVE IT BACK CLARICE!" The girl shouted as she tried to grab him, but Clarice held him up so she couldn't reach him.

"I'm gonna do you a favor and throw this thing away. That way you won't become an idiot like all those other kids out there!" She chuckled.

"Put, put him down…" They heard a weak voice plead before they turned, mouths falling wide opened at what they saw. There Chiro was trying to sit up, but clenching his stomach in pain. Antauri from underneath gaped at this before his thoughts began to wonder… '_How did Chiro know to wake up?_'

Clarice gave him a complete look of surprise. "Put _'him'_ down? I don't think so Chiro! For one, it's NOT a him, it's an it. Second, who said you had a say in this?"

Chiro looked up at her with angered filled eyes. He really didn't want to deal with people right now, especially over cocky girls like Clarice. "I don't need permission, now give him back now!" Clarice just stood there too shocked to do anything. Chiro just rolled his eyes before carefully getting up and grabbing Otto, treating him with more care. The whole orphanage was completely silent until he lay back down on his bed, Otto comfortably beside him.

It took the others at least five minutes to start going on with their own business and getting ready for bed. The hyper force stared at Chiro in awe. Here the kid was so exhausted from using up so much energy yet, he forced himself to save Otto from the other children…

Soon the children hit lights out and everyone within the next thirty minutes were out cold. Otto, who was laying next to Chiro, slowly turned only to come face to face with a wide awake child, but sleep was dawning upon him.

"Chiro…" Otto whispered happily before the child shushed him. He then pointed to the door that led outside and Otto gave a slight nod, understanding what he meant.

Slowly and quietly, Chiro slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of shoes, and made his way outside; the Hyper Force right behind him. When they were sure that no one would hear them, they let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one…" Sprx said.

Nova gave Otto an annoyed look. "Ya, a little too close. – OTTO, WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" Otto head drooped down a bit as he fiddled with his fingers. Chiro looked at him with much sympathy.

"I had to hide somewhere and the closest place was the play box!" Nova looked like she wanted to knock him out, which didn't go unnoticed by Antauri.

"That's enough you two." He then turned to Chiro. "Are you alright Chiro? You weren't doing so well earlier." Chiro smiled sweetly. He still could hardly believe that he had people who actually cared for him.

"Uh, I'm doing a lot better thanks. Say, did you guys bring me here?"

"Yep, it was hard since your wounds were great but, - GREAT SCOTT!" Gibson quickly lifted Chiro's shirt up to see that there were no wounds. There wasn't even a scar!

Chiro looked down at him in curiosity. He didn't feel himself hurt on his arms, he felt hurt at the center of the body, above the stomach. "Why are you looking at my arms?"

Gibson looked up at the boy in pure astonishment. Antauri however knew that the when Chiro released the Power Primate, it healed up those wounds, but could not heal the internal ones he suffered.

"Then where does it hurt at?" Gibson asked still trying to get over the fact that he was healed.

Chiro looked at them nervously before looking down at the arm that was enclosed on his chest. The Hyper Force noticed this and immediately recalled how he held it when he got Otto away from that girl. "Chiro, do you mind if I take a look at that?" Chiro looked at Gibson a bit nervously before slowly removing his arm, but even as he did so, he clenched his teeth as the pain rushed at him again. Nova immediately began stroking his hair as Antauri held his hand.

"Sh…it's gonna be okay…" She cooed to him ever so softly. Despite the pain he had, the way the others were calming him made the pain lessen.

Once Gibson was sure that the teen was calm, he slowly lifted his shirt only to hold in a gasp. Antauri sensed his sudden discomfort and took a peek too only to share Gibson's shock. There on the center of his stomach his skin was slightly pale but held a black tint. It was quite frightening actually as each and every one of them could sense the presence of him, the Skeleton King…

**Authors Note:**

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the EXTREMLY late update, I've been working on Dragonball Z stories and I kinda forgot about my SRMTHFG stories…. SOOOOO SORRY! I hope to update soon! Thank you OrangeChima for reminding me!XD


	13. Inside

**Inside**

Gibson and Antauri exchanged uneasy glances at the sight if the wound. They knew that Skeleton King was the cause of this, and he would surely try it again… There was only one option they had left if they wanted to keep the teen alive…

Chiro noticed the serious glance the monkeys were exchanging and knew that something was wrong right then and there. "It's, it's because of that one guy who's after me, right?" The Hyper Force looked at Chiro with confused expressions. Did, did Chiro know about Skeleton King? "It's the guy who tried to get me when I was younger, the one who killed my parents…" Antauri stepped forward and let go of the teen's arm in alarm.

"What did this man look like?"

"Well…" Chiro began as tension rose in the air, making them all feel uneasy. "He was tall, wore a black cloak, and had ra, red eyes…and, and a staff with a skull on it…" Chiro began trembling. "It, it was the same staff that, that killed my mom…" The Monkey Team all looked at each other as the teen was on the brink of tears. They never knew Skeleton King had already known about him…but knowing for that long? "He's coming back, isn't he?" Antauri moved over and slightly stroked the teen's cheek. In any other case, he wouldn't have done this, but Chiro was about to break down, and he wouldn't be able to bear that.

"Sh….it's okay, we won't let him touch you."

"Why is he after me?" Chiro asked in a rather rough tone. "Please tell me! He KILLED my parents 'cause he was after ME, not them! Why am I so important for a guy to kill innocent people to get?" Chiro cried as tears fell unwillingly. But he didn't care, he just wanted to know why this man, whoever was after him was hurting him and everyone he loved.

"Chiro…" Nova said as she felt tears of her own swelling up within her. She couldn't believe how sad he looked; it's as if his whole life was torn from that point forward.

"Please, please tell me, I'm begging you!"

Antauri looked down at the concrete floor and sighed. "Okay, we'll tell you Chiro, but not here." Chiro meant Antauri's eyes and saw the alertness that was held up within them and nodded. Somehow he knew that if he stayed at the Orphanage any longer, he wouldn't live to see the next day.

"Then where?"

Sprx smirked. "To our place, no one can get in without us allowing them."

Chiro tilted his head. "To your place?" He honestly didn't think they had a place until… _'That, that robot!_' His eyes widened as he recalled the big machine he awoken them in. The others smirked as they knew Chiro remembered.

"Do you think you'll feel safe in there kid?" Chiro smiled in excitement. Ever since he left that place, he's always wanted to venture back there, just to see all the neat rooms that were about. But he was always too afraid. Now that he knew his friends would NEVER do any harm to him, he was reluctant to go.

"Ya!"

Antauri smiled. "Good, we should leave at once then."

"At once? How are we gonna get there in the dark?" Chiro asked in curiosity.

"We don't need the sun to see, we can see in the dark."

Chiro smiled even wider. "Wow! That's soo cool!"

"Then go get your stuff, we'll leave at once."

Chiro looked at them curiously. '_Are, are they asking me to live with them?'_ He began to ponder as he stared at his smiling friends. '_I, I think they are…_' He then got up and quietly snuck back in to get his belongings.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, the monkeys huddled around for a meeting. "How are we gonna get Chiro to the robot? You know Skeleton King will be looking out like a hawk."

"Ya but if we don't get the kid back I'm afraid Skeleton King will come here and pry him from our arms!" Sprx spat. He had bad experiences of being ambushed like that from Skeleton King…

"Hey, there's always Chiro's teacher! He said he'd help us whenever!" Everyone turned to Otto, slightly surprised he came up with that.

"That would work if only we had a way of contacting him. Sorry Otto, I know you tried."

Gibson sighed sadly.

Antauri thought long and hard on the manner. Mr. Palmfree was Chiro's favorite teacher…

It didn't take long till Chiro made his way back outside, only one small bag in hand. "Well I got all my stuff!" Chiro smiled before seeing the questioning looks on the monkey's faces. "Wa, what's up you guys?"

"You wouldn't happen to know Mr. Palmfree's number would you?"

(Somewhere close in the city…)

"Ring Ring Ring…" A telephone rang ever so annoyingly, awakening a man. He yawned before picking up the phone, which was right at his bed side.

"Hello, Charles speaking."

"Charles, it's me Chiro!" The man immediately shot out of bed at the child's voice.

"Chiro? What in the world are you doin up? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly as he began quickly getting dressed.

"Well I'm gonna…" He trailed off for a moment as he heard someone talking in the background. "Well Antauri said he wanted to explain it so here he is!" There was a few seconds pause until another voice was audible.

"Mr. Palmfree, it's time."

"You need a ride I'm assuming?"

"Ya, he's the one that hurt Chiro earlier. I'm afraid our chances of making it back to the robot are slim."

Mr. Palmfree smirked. "Then again, you guys are the Hyper Force, when is it easy?"

"Well this time we hope we can get Chiro back unharmed. He is the chosen one, and if he falls, so does the universe…"

"Well then, I'll be there in five."

"We'll be waiting a block away from the Orphanage. That way if he decided to attack, we won't be there when he invades."

"Smart, gotta go, see you guys there."

"Thanks." And with that, Antauri hung up and turned to the rest of his team. "We need to get to Plum Drive right away, but we need to get there stealthily. If he discovers we're trying to get Chiro out of the City, he'll send in fleets of formless."

"Formless?" Chiro question as he didn't think the name of these so called 'deadly' creatures was appropriate.

"They're these black and white things that turn into ooze when you kill them." Sprx quickly summarized before Antauri began making his way around the corner. The others stayed where they were until he motioned for them to silently follow. They laid flat against the building next to the Orphanage before Antauri put his hand up in caution; he heard something…

Waiting in complete silence, they finally saw at least five formless sneak out of an alley across the street and creep towards the front door of the Orphanage. The monkeys all readied their transformers as Chiro could only stare in fear.

'_So the little 'hero' is taking refuge with a bunch of monkeys?'_ Chiro looked around for anyone who could've said that, but saw no one. '_That's right, keep looking for me Chiro…I'm closer then you think.'_ Chiro didn't know why, but he began to feel something trying to push itself in his head. It was painful, but he figured it was just a headache from all the stress he had.

The formless stayed by the door and didn't enter, which confused the Hyper Force greatly. They seemed to be looking around, as if they were waiting for the right moment…

Chiro was having a hard time staying awake now, Antauri felt it. And when he dared to take his gaze off the formless, he saw one of Chiro's eyes closed while the other struggled to stay opened. It didn't seem to him that Chiro was tired, in fact, he seemed wide awake. Something else had to be causing this, but what?

'_That's it; let everything go…allow me to help you and your friends…_' The voice in Chiro's head continued to say. Chiro didn't want to trust it, but whatever it was seemed to be forcing him under. '_Give in, give in!'_

Antauri continued to watch Chiro before feeling the negative energy aiming at him. "No CHIRO!" He yelled, not caring that the formless were near. This action however, grabbed their attention as they took on after them.

'_GIVE IN! GIVE IN ALREADY CHOSEN ONE!_' This seemed to awaken something within Chiro that even he wasn't aware of. Whatever he tapped into gave him access to the Power Primate, allowing it to flow freely and reenergized him.

'_I may not know what you are, but I'M NOT GONNA GIVE INTO YOU!_' Chiro yelled as he no longer felt submerged by the pressure, but that didn't mean that it still lingered…

The others turned to their second in command with annoyance. "Antauri!" They yelled before seeing Chiro's face paled and eyes distant; but before they could ask what was wrong, the formless were in their faces, but they were in their as well. The only one that stayed with the teen was Antauri, who was trying to get him back to reality.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled as his saws sliced through two formless, destroying them instantly.

Nova had lured her prey away so she could hit it with her best shot. "Boom Boom Wake Up!" She attacked as the formless disintegrated at her touch, but exploded in her face. "Ew, this is so gross."

"But isn't that the best part of them? - Magna-Tangler Blast!" Sprx attacked as his enemy was quickly dealt with; leaving only one more left…

Gibson stared at the standing still formless, waiting for it to make the first move, but so far, he just stayed staring.

"What is that formless waiting for?" Sprx whispered to the rest of the team behind him, but they were mystified themselves.

It slowly looked over at the half conscious teen, staring at him as if waiting to see what he was going to do.

Antauri didn't like it, not one bit. For what ever reason this creature was watching Chiro couldn't be good. His fears were soon proved…

Chiro, even though he couldn't register his friends around him looked up at the formless, eyes wide.

'_He he, seems to me like you're outta time young hero…'_ The voice chuckled before he felt his head burning. He knew that it was coming from the formless, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. '_Soon your very will will be mine!'_

Chiro didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move, and he was experiencing pain that he's never felt before. There was only one thing he felt was necessary… '_Antauri!'_

Antauri's eyes widened. _'Did Chiro just call me?'_ He wondered as he noticed no one else seemed to have heard the teen's plead. Turning, he saw Chiro's face paled over a few times and his eyes were becoming soulless.

"KILL IT, KILL IT NOW!" Antauri yelled, but the others were too stunned to do anything. Without even thinking, he flew faster then he ever had before and sliced the formless in half, causing it to turn into ooze immediately.

He didn't even get a chance to stand back up when Chiro's screams filled the air and he turned quickly. There he saw the teen curled up in a ball crying as both his arms raped around his stomach, obviously the wound was hurting him…

Antauri rushed to his side as the others gathered around, watching helplessly as Gibson and Antauri tried to calm him down. But as they continued to try, they became aware that they could do nothing.

"I, I don't understand Antauri…" Gibson finally admitted.

"It was that formless. It knew we were trying to get Chiro out of here so he sent negative energy into Chiro, allowing the Skeleton King to access his thoughts." Antauri growled. The others could only gasp.

"Sa, so you're saying Skeleton King's in Chiro?" Otto gulped.

"In a way; he can now attack Chiro from the inside…"

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! I can't believe I updated this fast! I might just take a break from my DBZ stories and finish up my SRMTHFG stories, but I'm not sure yet. I think I'm gonna switch on and off…

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Oh ya, I started the sequel to Epidemic! It's not gonna be that long so…The name is Searching Inside. R&R please!XD


	14. Spiritualist

**Spiritualist**

The Hyper Force continued to stare down at the child before they heard running. Turning, they're fur changed into a lighter color…

Formless…and not just in a few in packs of five or seven, but in large groups of fifteen and twenty; and by the looks of them, there were three groups total.

"Guys, we've got company!" Sprx said in fear as he got his magnets out and ready. The others followed suit, even though Antauri wanted to stay with Chiro.

"By my calculations, we won't be able to hold them off. Our energy supply is less then half depleted!" Gibson informed with a shaky voice. The others knew what he meant, if they engaged in battle, they'd lose.

"But, but we need to keep them away from Chiro!"

"Even if we managed that Otto we'd get pulverized in the process!" Sprx snapped back. Antauri looked at Chiro and the rest of his team, there had to be a way out of this!

As if sensing their plea, the sound of screeching tires was heard as a red car ran over a few fleets and skid to a halt next to them. The hyper force was prepared for anything at this point, but once the door swung open, their fears vanished.

"Get in!" Mr. Palmfree injected as Antauri and Sprx immediately grabbed the now silent Chiro and gently set him in the back seat. Otto gazed with wide eyes to see the formless reforming themselves and heading towards the car.

"They're coming you guys!" Otto squeaked before the hyper force jumped in.

"Hold on!" Mr. Palmfree warned as he hit reverse and skidded out of there before racing down the empty road. Gibson lifted himself up off the car floor to see that the formless were in pursuit, but the car was too fast for them.

"Looks like they thought we were going on foot, thank god we didn't." Gibson sighed in relief before plopping down next to Chiro, who was being inspected by Antauri.

"How is he?" Gibson asked recalling the horrifying screams of pain, they were haunting…

Antauri opened his eyes and stared into Chiro's pale disturbed face. "This doesn't look good Gibson…" He began as the others turned to him with grim expressions. "Skeleton King is relentless; he'll do anything to get Chiro to do what he pleases. – Even if it means destroying him on the inside."

Mr. Palmfree looked up in the car mirror to see the child's broken form. "How can we help?" Antauri looked over at him before turning to the ground.

"I could enter Chiro's consciousness, but that'll be dangerous. I've never traveled into a human's mind before."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Sprx asked in a rather annoyed tone. Obviously being attacked by Skeleton King didn't go over him well.

"It's very risky Sprx. If Chiro doesn't recognize my presence, he could destroy both me and himself with the Power Primate. He doesn't know how to control it yet."

"Is that the only way?" Mr. Palmfree asked as he fixed his eyes back on the road.

"Yes, which is why I have no other choice…" Antauri trailed off as he got in a meditative position. The others watched until they no longer felt Antauri's presence.

"Good luck Antauri…"

_Antauri felt himself leave his body and travel into Chiro's. It felt quite odd for him, entering a human's conscious was a lot easier then a monkey's, which worried him. 'I'm gonna have to train him for long periods of time if this is how weak human's minds are…' Antauri said to himself before continuing to drift through the teen's mind. Every now and then he'd stumble upon a memory of his that took place when he was in the Orphanage, but he turned away from them each time. It wasn't that he didn't want to see them, they were just too horrible to even imagine…_

_Shaking those thoughts out of his he continued forth…_

Mr. Palmfree saw the edge of the jungle where it was a straight passage to the Super Robot and smirked. However, it soon faded as he saw the hundreds of guards that stood in the way.

"Uh guys…" He trailed off in a cracking voice and the Hyper Force turned all their attention on him. But they didn't need an explanation of why he looked so scared, they could spot those formless from miles away.

"You GOT to be KINDING ME!" Sprx complained in fear at seeing the hundreds of formless that were lined up to fight.

"Wa, what are we gonna do?"

_Antauri continued to go forth rather slowly, knowing that soon Chiro would sense another presence and decide whether or not he was a threat. There was a slight possibility that Chiro couldn't remember him at all, at least, not in this place. 'I just hope Skeleton King hasn't corrupted him yet…'_

Sprx looked back to see that Antauri was still out and turned back to the formless gathering in front of them. The others were too shocked to say or do anything, so he was the one that had to take matters in his own hands…

"Mr. Palmfree," Sprx began in a determined voice. "I gotta take the wheel." Mr. Palmfree wanted to say no, but knew about Sprx's pilot expertise and came to a stop. Quickly changing positions, Mr. Palmfree sat down and put on his seat belt. Something told him this was going to be a bumpy ride…

_Antauri kept on floating until he felt like he was being watched. But instead of stopping and looking around, he kept on going._

"_Who's there?" The teen's voice asked rather weakly and scared, startling Antauri._

"_It's me Chiro, Antauri." Once Antauri spoke, the uneasiness seemed to be growing fainter. 'Let's just hope he'll recognize me…"_

"_An, Antauri? Is, is it really you?" Chiro asked as a mist began to form in front of Antauri, taking shape into Chiro. _

"_Yes, are you alrigh-"_

"_Don't fall for his trickery!" A loud rumbling voice boomed from somewhere unknown. Antauri's face cringed in anger as he knew who that was…_

"_Skeleton King!" He snarled, earning evil laughs to reverberate throughout the space they were in._

"_Long time no see, simian. It seems like you've actually found the chosen one this time…" He trailed off before a black mist began to form, taking shape of a man cloaked in black. Chiro whimpered at the sight and took a few steps back._

"_It's, it's the guy who tried to take me a long time ago…" Chiro spoke with a beyond terrified face. Antauri quickly jumped in between the two and got his ghost claws ready. _

"_You think you can keep him protected…FROM ME?" He shouted before the mist zoomed on over Antauri's head and grabbed Chiro's throat. "Insolent fool! You can't keep him away from his destiny; to serve me!"_

_Antauri growled, he didn't know why, but seeing him touching the child angered him in a way he didn't even feel for the rest of his team. "His destiny isn't to join you, it's to destroy you! Now release him!"_

"_Oh…" The Skeleton King chuckled before lifted one if his sharp fingers and placing it against Chiro's temple (Soft Spot On the Head). "So he's the one destined to destroy me huh? Then why is it so easy to break him?" He laughed as he scratched the side of his face, causing blood to trickle down before making his figure return to the temple. Chiro screamed out in pain, but could do nothing as he was already struggling to free his throat from the demon's hands._

_Antauri's anger flared and before Skeleton King knew, he was hit so hard that his grasp on the child failed and he went flying back a few feet. The spiritualist levitated Chiro softly to the ground and stood in a protective position in front of him. 'I'll rid you of him, I promise Chiro…'_

Once the rest of the Hyper Force learned that Sprx was about to drive, they quickly held on to something for dear life. "Here we come Super Robot!" Sprx shouted as he put the car in forwards and it jerked forward. The Formless that were in the way soon regretted it as they splashed all over the streets.

"We're going OFF ROAD!" Sprx hollered as they made the transition, the others scared to death…

"_You, you filthy simian!" He yelled angrily before rushing at Antauri, pulling out a staff from no where._

_Antauri, however, was prepared and easily sidestepped before knocking him down. "Your anger has the best of you."_

_Skeleton King looked at him. "Oh ya? We'll see about that!" He snarled before trying once again, but Antauri easily dodged and used his ghost claws to injure his back. The Skeleton King roared in pain as he fell to the ground again._

"_You're so angry that your fury has blinded you, and because of your mistake it has caused you your own downfall!" Skeleton King's eyes widened in fear as Antauri charged up his energy. "Monkey Mind Scream!"_

"_NO!" He yelled as the attack hit him, burning him as the attacks have different affects in someone's consciousness. "I'll, I'll be back for, for the boy…" He swore before he was nothing but a pile of dust. Chiro looked at the pile before back up at Antauri, relieved the monster was finally gone._

"_Thank you Antauri, guess I owe you one." He smiled as Antauri turned to him, smiling himself._

"_There are no 'owing' when it comes to friends." Chiro's eyes then began to smile, he realized now that he really did find true friends… "You are free of him Chiro, now get some rest. I must return to the others."_

_Chiro wanted him to stay, but knew that the others needed him more. They did after all have to beat those formless. "Okay, thanks again Antauri…" Chiro trailed off as Antauri faded, waving good-bye._

"Tha, this is, in, insane!" Gibson complained as the car bumped and jerked uncontrollably. The others held on for dear life, but that didn't seem to help much as they banged their heads on the roof and car doors.

Once Antauri felt himself return to his body, he felt himself lodged from the seat and hit the roof. The others gasped before Antauri opened his eyes and used his telekinesis to stay in the air.

"Antauri! You're back!" Otto cheered before hitting his head on the window.

"Yes…" He trailed off in a questioning voice before seeing Sprx driving. "Why is-"

"Cause we were about to be toast that's why!"

"But I like toast!" Otto said with mouth now watering. "Mmm…toast…"

"Would you shut up Otto! Look, you might want to strap the kid down or something 'cause the others didn't get a chance to." Antauri looked wide eyed before turning to Chiro who was being slowly thrown off the seat. Quickly, he pushed Chiro back on the seat and strapped him in as best he could. 

"We're almost there, so get ready to high tail it outta here. Mr. Palmfree agreed to keep on driving once we get out to confuse the formless."

Antauri turned to Mr. Palmfree. "You sure you want to do this?"

Mr. Palmfree looked at Antauri with a stern look. "Ya, I know it's dangerous, but if it can save Chiro, I'm willing to do this."

Antauri nodded in respect. "Thank you, but get prepared, we're coming up to the Super Robot soon…"


	15. Miscalculation…

**Miscalculation…**

They drove left to right, dodging the trees and bushes at the last second. The ride was getting bumpier and bumpier with each mile they covered, meaning they were nearing the Super Robot.

"Antauri, you better get that kid ready 'cause we only get one chance at this!" Sprx said over the crashes and banging's, but Antauri heard him and nodded. Quickly hovering down to Chiro's level he was placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder only to flinch as Chiro's eyes flew wide open.

"An, Antauri?" Chiro questioned before they hit a large bump that send him up before crashing back down on the seat, a bit dazed.

"You have to get ready to run for the Super Robot. We're currently being chased by formless so we can't lag behind okay?" Chiro looked up into his eyes to see the seriousness and nodded. "Good, you better get ready to unbuckle your seat belt then." Chiro slowly sat up in his seat, careful that his head didn't slam against the back of the seat.

"Why hello there sleepy head!" Chiro's eyes widened at that voice.

"Mr., Mr. Palmfree?" Chiro said shocked as he saw his favorite teacher look back at him.

"At your service."

"You, you know the monkeys?"

"You mean the Hyper Force?" He watched as Chiro nodded. He seemed shocked beyond all reasons, which made him chuckle. "I've known about them my entire life Chiro, except I haven't meant them until a few days ago after you awoken them."

Chiro's face cringed up and became nervous. Antauri told him that he couldn't tell anyone about them or that he was the one that woke them up… "No I wasn't-"

"Don't try to lie to me Chiro, I know more then you know…" Chiro looked at him curiously as he wondered what he meant by that when he felt something strange. It wasn't anything that meant something was attacking him on the inside; it was more like a warning. _'Wa, what can that be?'_ He asked himself as his eyes widened in curiosity. Mr. Palmfree and Antauri noticed Chiro's sudden change in discomfort and was about to ask him what was wrong when he beat them to it.

"Turn right!" Chiro yelled.

Sprx looked at Chiro through the mirror before raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm the one driving here!"

Chiro's heart began to race as he felt the evilness egging at his heart again. "TURN RIGHT NOW!" Everyone looked at him now; they were surprised by the seriousness that was in forced with that one command.

Sprx wasn't so sure if he should, but knew that he had to trust the kid and made a hard right. Everyone went flying and banged their heads on the window. They were about to complain before seeing a flying shadow creature shoot out boiling ooze where their car was going to be at.

"Glad we didn't turn into chicken…" Otto gulped after seeing the jungle begin to smoke where the ooze landed. Everyone else was too stunned to say anything, even Chiro.

Antauri however pushed this little incident aside and smiled. "Thank you Chiro."

Chiro looked wide-eyed back at Antauri, more confused then ever. "How'd, how'd I know that was going to happen?"

"The Power Primate told you." Antauri said with a proud smirk. Mr. Palmfree smiled proudly at Chiro too, he, Charles Palmfree just witnessed the chosen one's abilities. He felt more then privileged.

"The, the Power Primate? Doesn't that mean monkey?"

Antauri nodded. "I'll explain more once we get in the robot-"

"AH!" Otto yelled, causing everyone except Sprx to look at him with worry. "HERE COMES TROUBLE!" He screeched as they all saw the shadow dragon thing chase after them, breaking into full pursuit.

Antauri quickly turned back to Sprx, a look of nervousness now on his robotic face. "SPEED IT UP SPRX!"

"I'm going as fast as it can!"

Chiro looked back at the flying shadow in overwhelming fear. It may appear to be a shadow, but Chiro knew that was the same thing that killed his parents. He could never forget those eyes… "That, that thing killed my, my parents…" Chiro trailed off as he didn't want to recall that memory again. Antauri looked at Chiro weirdly as he didn't understand how that thing could've killed his parents when sudden realization dawned upon him.

"That thing's a shape shifter!"

"WHAT?" Everyone cried out in complete terror. They never fought a shape shifter before, but it sounded terrifying.

Antauri knew that it wasn't going to stop following them until it had Chiro and knew what he had to do. "Nova, make sure you stay by Chiro so that if anything tries to grab him, you can pull him back."

Nova looked at him weirdly. "Grab him?"

"This shape shifter can phase through anything." Nova just nodded in understanding before going on over to Chiro. "Chiro, you need to keep your head down so that the Shape Shifter can't see where you are." Chiro wanted to protest, but did what he was told instead. "I'm going to throw this thing off course, be right back!" And with that said, Antauri dived out of the car and jumped on the Shape Shifter, using his Ghost Claws to stay on and mess up his route.

Chiro didn't like the idea of Antauri doing something like this, especially since he knew that it was suicide. He wanted to yell for Antauri to come back, but he wouldn't be able to hear him. '_I shouldn't have let him go!_' Chiro yelled at himself before forcing his eyes shut and clenching the seat. '_Antauri!'_

Nova noticed Chiro's sudden sadness and began rubbing his back in attempt to calm him down, but that didn't seem to work. "Come on Chiro, Antauri can handle himself."

"No, not against that thing…I fought it when I was little!" Everyone turned to him with eyes wide. "I almost died before a bright light consumed me…" He trialed off as he recalled that fateful day, his father's gun going off, the flames, his mother's face…

Tears began rolling down his eyes as he couldn't take it anymore. He vowed to always protect the ones he loved so that would never happen again, but what could he do? He was just a kid!

"Chiro…" Chiro looked up at Mr. Palmfree who was now looking at him with serious eyes. He knew what the teen was thinking, there was no way he'd allow Chiro to try something so daring. "There's nothing you can do, so just let Antauri handle this for now." Chiro looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but feel like everything was under control.

"Have faith in him Chiro." Gibson began as Chiro looked down at the scientist. "He is our second in command after all." Chiro nodded, but couldn't help but feel as if something was still very wrong.

Antauri managed to make the shadow creature ram into a couple of trees, but that didn't seem to do much. '_I've gotta get this creature off our trail!_' Antauri said to himself as he continued to try and think of all the ways he could do that, but none seemed to be the best way. _'If Chiro faced this when he was little, wouldn't it have kept following him?'_ He began to wonder before realizing what he needed to do. Chiro's power primate abilities chased it off before; maybe it kept it from coming near him again… '_It's worth a shot._' He told himself before raising his Power Primate. The creature seemed to be jerking in pain and Antauri smirked. It was working, but he needed to stay like that for a while…

Sprx continued to plow their way through the jungle when finally; the Super Robot was in view. "Hurry and get ready you guys! The Super Robot is only a mile away!" Everyone nodded in understanding before Chiro took his seat belt off, still keeping his head down.

"What about Antauri?" He asked, wondering what they were going to do since he was still out there.

"There's nothing we can do except wait for him inside the robot. Now everyone, get prepared to make a run for it!" Sprx said as he and Mr. Palmfree slowly traded spots so the car wouldn't spin out of control. Chiro looked back behind them and began to worry as he didn't see a sign of him, not one sign…

"READY, GO!" Sprx ordered as they all quickly opened the doors and jumped out. They all rolled a few hundred times before coming to a stop, too dizzy to get up yet.

"Well this didn't go exactly as planned…." Nova said as she tried to stand up, but fell from the ground spinning around her.

"It was a huge factor we forgot to calculate in. I didn't think anything about the effects of hitting the ground at that speed would do…" He trailed off as he felt sharp pains in his arms and legs, but nothing too bad. The others had similar wounds, but they forgot one thing. They were half monkeys have robots, so it wouldn't hurt them that badly. But Chiro was fully human…

"AH!" Everyone's heads immediately cleared as they heard the painful groan from the teen and shot up immediately. There they saw Chiro on the ground grasping his arm in pain and one if his legs were in a weird position.

"Great SCOTTS!" Gibson hollered as he ran on over to the moaning and grunting teen only to gasp in horror. His arm was completely torn, the flesh gone allowing blood to seep out uncontrollably. His leg as completely broken and his head was badly bleeding. "Chiro, Chiro can you hear me?" Gibson asked as the others gathered around.

"Is, is he okay?" Nova asked worriedly.

"He suffered a slight concussion and is bleeding uncontrollably. We need to get him inside the robot immediately!" But even as he said that, formless came out of nowhere and began surrounding them. All the monkeys besides Gibson got their transformers out and got in a protective position. They needed to stall long enough for Gibson to get Chiro into the Super Robot, but they were badly outnumbered.

"This is BAD!" Sprx said as his face was pale with fright before the formless moved in, beginning their attack…


	16. In the Safely of the Robot

**In the Safely of the Robot**

(**With the Team)**

"HERE THEY COME!" Otto yelled as all the monkeys began savagely beating up on all the formless, but there were too many to destroy all of them…

Chiro began to whimper in pain as he felt himself coming back into consciousness. His vision was extremely blurry, but he could still hear the tearing and slashing sounds of the formless his friends were beating up on. He wanted to help; he wanted to protect them like they protected him, but as he tried to move a flood of agonizing pain came to him.

The first thing he was aware of was the burning yet coolness that came from his arm. It burned like hell itself, but felt something rather cold pooling by the side of it. The next thing he noticed was the pain he felt in his leg. Sure he was used to having broken legs, but this felt even worse. It was as if his bone was completely shattered and skinned up. _'It's a good thing I put my jeans on…_' He tried to say on the bright side, but he couldn't even attempt a smile. All he could do now was lie there, too dizzy to get up, too injured to help, and too defenseless to defend himself.

"This, THIS IS INSANE!" Sprx complained as he destroyed three formless with one attack, but they just sprouted back up.

"At this rate, our energy cells will be depleted in less then three point five minutes!" Gibson calculated as he too destroyed a few formless, but they reformed.

The sound of fighting was beginning to get closer to Chiro, making his head hurt badly from all the noise. He wanted to grasp his head to help and lessen the pain, but he didn't even know if that would help. The noise became so loud that it began to make the pain increase, making him begin whimpering even more.

Nova hit a group of formless back before turning to Chiro, a flood of worry on her face. "Chiro!" He looked so frail, he was losing too much blood and his lips were beginning to turn blue. If they didn't stop this now, they could lose him.

"HAULT!" They heard an all too familiar voice yell as they growled.

"Skeleton King…." All the formless came to a sudden halt as TV Monster hovered on in front of them, Skeleton King's head smirking on the screen. The monkey team immediately regrouped and surrounded Chiro, transformers ready to defend.

"So hyper force….looks like you're really awake after all…" He chuckled, causing the monkeys to raise their fists higher in both anger and fear. Skeleton King studied the frail boy behind them in much interest, sensing the Power Primate immediately. "And it seems like the chosen one has finally come…" He trailed off as he felt Chiro's power keep increasing with each minute despite the state he was in now. "He's a strong one, isn't he? He could prove to be of some use to me after all."

"YOU'LL NEVER LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" Nova snapped, feeling overprotective about him.

"Oh, is that so? Now tell me one thing, Hyper Force…Will you be able to defend and save him in time? Or will he die before you even get a chance to heal him?" Skeleton King asked with a gleam in his eye. The monkeys all glared at him, grinding their teeth in furious anger. "I can take this pain from him, all you have to do is hand him over to me and he'll be rid of this pain he feels now…" Chiro couldn't help but scream in pain as his arm was beginning to get infected from the dirt. The monkey's all turned to him with fear, they knew Chiro wasn't going to hold on much longer, but they couldn't hand him over to Skeleton King!

Skelton King noticed their realization and chuckled. "He's running out of time…"

"WRONG!" TV Monster tried to turn around but only exploded as Antauri plowed right through him, eyes filled with anger.

"Antauri!" His team mates cheered as Antauri quickly ran on over to Chiro and kneeled down to him, studying his wounds closely. Chiro continued to groan in pain and trembled uncontrollably, the sight of this quivering boy broke Antauri's heart, but he stayed strong.

"Gibson, I need you to come with me. Everyone else please hold off the formless so we can get Chiro into the robot." The others nodded as Antauri gently brushed some of Chiro's hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry Chiro, we're gonna get you all better." Chiro weakly looked up at Antauri, breathing heavily. He could only see a black blur, but knew it was Antauri none of the less.

With a flick of Antauri's hand, Chiro slowly lifted off the ground. Antauri made sure that the others were holding the formless off before he began running to the robot, Gibson and the floating Chiro following.

They dodged under the branches, rocks, flying ooze, and whatever else that came their way with ease. Soon they made it to the robot and quickly entered, unaware of the shadow that squeezed in the door at the last second…

The others continued to fight without having to worry about the safety of their leader and were having more luck this time. Soon only one fleet of formless remained, but they stayed where they were at.

The monkeys all regrouped as they guarded the entrance of the robot, breathing heavily.

"Wa, what do you think they're waiting for?" Sprx asked in between breaths.

"I, I think they know that they can't win, so they're waiting for back-up." Nova replied, unsure herself. But before they could get more in-depth in the conversation, the formless turned and ran back into the jungle.

"Where do they think they're going?" Otto wondered as he watched the last one disappear. The others stayed staring for a good minute before untransforming their transformers, smiling in victory.

"If I had to assume, they're retreating because they need Chiro alive. They won't take him when he's about to die, he's no use to Skeleton King then." Nova sighed sadly. She was really worried about him…

"Well then let's go see how he's doing!"

**(With Chiro)**

Antauri and Gibson stumbled into the lab and turned on the lights. Everything was tinted with a thin layer of dust, but the computers would work just fine.

"Gibson, we need a blanket on the examination table." Antauri ordered as Gibson quickly pulled one out of a cabinet and laid it on the metal surface. Antauri then levitated Chiro on over and gently let him down on the table, receiving some grunts of pain as he did so.

Gibson then ran over to the computers and turned them on, waiting for the system to rebut as Antauri grabbed some cloths and immediately started to try and stop the bleeding on Chiro's arm.

"An….ugh, Antauri…." Chiro muttered, barely audible. Antauri smiled, glad that the child was awake and began dapping his head with a wet cloth where he got the concussion at. Chiro winced in pain here and there, but soon the feeling of warm water was soothing.

"I'm here Chiro; you're going to be okay now…" Antauri cooed as Chiro tried to open his eyes, but found it impossible.

"It, it hurts…"

"I know, but you'll feel better once Gibson fixes you up okay?" Chiro continued to tremble in pain, but concentrated on the soothing sensation Antauri was giving him.

The computers finally came up, Gibson sighing in relief. "Now Chiro," Gibson began as he grabbed a shot off his work desk and filled it up with a strong medicine. "I'm going to give you a vaccine that will cause you to fall asleep. It's a strong medicine, but it's the only thing we can do if you don't want to feel any pain as I'm tending your wounds." Chiro nodded in understanding even though it hurt too. He trusted them with his life, if Gibson said that this was the only way to not feel the pain, then so be it. Gibson saw the child's nod and proceeded to inject the teen.

"You'll need to leave Antauri; I can't be distracted for more then a moment." Antauri nodded in understanding. He wanted to make sure that Chiro was okay, but he couldn't stay unless he'd get in Gibson's way.

"If you need any assistance, I'll be here in an instant." Gibson nodded in appreciation and Antauri took his leave and closed the doors behind him.

Gibson turned to the now sleeping child with a warm smile. "Alright Chiro, let's start with sealing up this nasty wound on your arm…"

**(With Antauri) **

Antauri sighed as the doors finally closed. He was glad that he made it back to the others in time, but there were times he didn't think he would. That shadow was slamming him into every tree it could find and trying to buck him off, it's a good thing his ghost claws were still working. '_But it'll come back, as long as Chiro doesn't know how to use the Power Primate, it'll continue to hunt him down and bring him to his master….'_ Antauri trailed off as he heard the others come up from their tubes, smiling in victory.

"Hey Antauri! We beat those things so badly that the rest ran away terrified!" Sprx yelled with a proud smirk on his face.

"And I got to kill some of them!" Otto added, smiling happily. Antauri smiled at his friends, he was glad that they made it in one piece…. _'Unless it's too late to save Chiro…_' No, Gibson would heal Chiro in time, especially with Chiro's power primate healing abilities.

Nova noticed the concern look on Antauri's face and stepped forward, her hands cuffed nervously. "Is, is he okay Antauri? He wasn't doing so well outside…" The others looked up at Antauri with the same question, sadness flooding to them as Chiro's screams came back to them.

"Gibson's working on him now, but he'll be alright. Sore, but no doubt alright." The team let out a sigh of relief, they made it back to the Super Robot with their new leader, the chosen one…now all they had to do was get him healed, gain confidence, and train him. They'd ask him to be the leader a bit later, maybe once they finished up the room they were making for him…


End file.
